Chasing Love
by Stefani
Summary: Faith and Kira are new the wrestling world and of course, they guys are more then willing to help them out... but Kira causes problems and... it just seems the world crumbles...


~ Chasing Love ~  
  
Chapter One  
  
I walked back and forth her small locker room. Kira was in the corner still tying up her boots.   
"Stop pacing!" Kira yelled as I calmed down a bit.  
"Sorry! I'm just a little nervous…"  
"Stop worrying!" I calmed down a bit and sat on a bench to tie her boots up for what seemed like the 15th time. Tonight was their debut as the "Warrior Women". They didn't do much… just cut a promo on Test. The costume designers had gotten the outfits down to a tee; black flared lightweight pants with orange and yellow flames coming up the legs and matching black tank tops. My straight blonde hair lie limply at her shoulders as she put a light dusting of silver shadow on her eyelids. Kira's black hair was curled slightly and going down her back. I checked the clock again. They had 10 minutes until they 'Cut the promo'. Andrew peaked his head in.  
"You girls ready?" I shyly nodded my head yes and Kira got up and we followed him out to a hallway. I took my queue and leaned up against the wall as a cameraman came over. I breathed in as the camera click on. "Hey what's up?" Test said leaning up against the wall beside me. I eyed him up and down before turning away.   
"Your blood pressure." BAM. Kira was behind me as we walked back into the dressing room leaving Test on the floor. She dropped the steel chair and we walked back to our room laughing. A minute later Andrew came in smiling holding his head.  
"Great job. See ya out there soon." He smiled. I smiled. Kira smiled. We had just made our official debut. We just sat there for a few minutes and decided to walk around. I opened the door and we walked down the abandoned hallway. A few people looked at us and smiled and I was glad to be in such a friendly business. I heard Test's music. He had helped us out a lot. He kinda 'quit' T & A for us, so we owed him… a lot. Al Snow's music hit as the match got underway. The camera occasionally glanced at us watching the match on TV. Test hit the power bomb. That was our queue. I looked at Kira who glared back at me and we ran down the ramp. I jumped on the apron and distracted the referee while Kira slammed Test with another steel chair. Al Snow got the 1-2-3 as we walked back up the ramp smiling. Edge and Christian were standing at the curtain waiting for their next match and flashed us a smile. I returned the smile before disappearing back into our dressing room. We hadn't gotten a big pop, but that was expected because we were still new. I showered and changed into something a bit more comfortable; a pair of flares and a blue tank top. I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and started to pack a few of my things. I heard the shower flipped on as I assumed Faith was in there. Having nothing else to do, I slipped on my walkman and slid 'Vitalogy' Pearl Jam into my walkman and pulled out a notebook. I quickly flipped to 5 and before I knew it, I was humming along to 'Nothingman' and writing my newest poem.   
"Nothingmannnnn isn't it something… nothingman." I heard someone else singing along and I looked up to see a brightly colored head and a brunette one. I pulled my headphones off as they walked over. The one with dark hair stuck out his hand.  
"Hey… sorry to kinda just come in. We heard you singing Pearl Jam, and they're like our fav's." He said. I nodded my head.  
"No way, I love Pearl Jam." I stood up and started to put my things back away.   
"Watcha writing?" The blonde one asked in a think southern accent.  
"Words." I replied cockily. I needed to work on my sarcasm.  
"Like… do these words… rhyme?" He asked smiling as I showed a small one back.  
"Maybe…" I wasn't sure how he was going to react like this. Properly tease me. 'Wrestlers don't write poetry' or something like that. The room had an awkward silence for a minute.   
"So… Oh, shit, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Matt and this is my brother Jeff." I smiled.  
"I'm Faith and my friend Kira is in the shower." I said back.   
"So, you new?" Jeff asked.  
"Yea, I just got here yesterday. I've been talking with Andrew though and he's kinda got us going."  
"That's cool. Hey, have you met Amy?" Matt asked.  
"No." I said as they pulled me out of the room. I grabbed my bag before shutting the door behind me. I heard them open a door that said 'Hardy Boyz'. "Whose room is this?" I asked. I obviously didn't know anything about the WWF, but the fact was plain and simple. I could wrestle. I could wrestler better then properly a lot of the guys here and take a lot more bumps. So could Kira.   
"Ours." Jeff said smiling.   
"Oh…" I said timidly.   
"It's okay." I walked in and there was a girl with fire red hair.   
"Hey Ames, this is Faith… she's a newbie." Amy turned around smiled.  
"Hey!" She jumped up and shook my hand. "It's really nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll get the chance to wrestle you soon."   
"Oh… cool. Nice to meet you too." I said softly. I felt someone's arm hold me tightly and let go.  
"Relax, be more open. We're not gonna hurt 'ya." Jeff said as I forced a tiny smile.   
"So…" Matt said as we walked back out into the main hallway. "You got a ride?"   
"Yea, I think so. Me and Kira travel together so we'll properly just go to out hotel." I said as I could feel their hearts drop.  
"What hotel?" Jeff asked curiously  
"Hilton." I said rather blunt.  
"No way, so are we and a few others. Maybe we'll see ya there."  
"Maybe." I said before walking back into our room. Kira was getting all of our things ready.  
"You wanna leave?" She asked as I nodded yea and we walked out. We walked out to where my heart and soul; my 2000 dark red corvette was sitting. I had spent forever saving up for it. I got in slowly (hell, I had to watch the leather) and Kira got in the other side. As soon as my key touched the ignition, the middle of 'Once' came blasting over my serious sound system. I pulled out to see Jeff and Matt getting into a car identical to mine, but black. They waved goodbye as I waved by to them too and drove to the hotel.   
********************************  
We pulled into the hotel parking lot and I rolled the lid to the car up (at least I called it the lid) and got out. I was a fairly light packer while Kira brought everything but the kitchen sink, and knowing her, she did bring the kitchen sink. I grabbed my one and only duffel bag. It was pretty big, but nothing compared to her 2 huge traveling suitcases. Rolling my eyes, I held the hotel doors open for her and got our keys to our room.  
********************************  
We were sitting on the bed just chilling out. She was watching some cartoon on the TV as I was busy trying to get some writing some. I glanced up a few times, but wasn't really paying attention. I faintly heard a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it. Heaven forbid you are sucked out of the 'World of Anime'." I said opening the door. Jeff and Matt both stood in the door frame smiling.   
"Hey." They said smiling.  
"What is this, my very first stalkers?" I asked as they laughed.   
"Um… us and a few guys are going out. Y'all wanna come with us. Amy'll be there. She usually hangs with us… but I'm sure she's love for you gals to come along." I looked over at Kira and rolled my eyes.  
"If you can get her up." I said laughing. I watched Matt stomp over and scoop her up.  
"Hey! It was getting to the best part!" I rolled my eyes as he flipped off the TV.  
"Lessgo." Jeff said pulling me out the door.   
*******************************  
I really wasn't a big 'partier' but I needed to just relax. They had dragged us to some dance place/club/restaurant. Adam and Jay were sitting at a table and waved us over. I waked over to the booth and plopped in on the empty side. I saw Jeff slide in beside me and Jay beside him. Kira got in on the other side followed by Matt and Adam. The place was dark with disco lights and a huge funky dance floor. I ordered a Diet Coke and a garden salad as the others looked at me. What? I felt Jeff's hand slowly set on my leg as I scooted over a bit. Taking the hint, he moved it off and stared at the table. Maybe I was just a bit too aggressive sometimes. After we ate the dinner, Jeff kept kinda looking at me and then looking off. I hate it when people did this.   
"Oh there's Amy. Come on Jay." Adam said practically pulling Jay's arm off as they got up. That left me, Jeff, Kira, and Matt.  
"So… what do they have planned for you ladies?" Matt said as I rolled my eyes. I hated to be called a lady.   
"Not much. We feud with Test for a few weeks and see where that leads too." I said taking a sip of my drink.   
"Oh… They have a little planned for us. FYI… we're a tag with Amy and Amy, or her ring name, Lita is supposed to ditch us soon." Jeff said, as there was yet another awkward silence.   
"How long have ya trained?" Matt asked.  
"About 2 years." Kira said.   
"We really got to go guys. It's been real, but we uh… we uh got some uh… stuff to do." I said trying to get up.  
"Already? It's only like 12." Jeff said urging me back down. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, we really should get going Jeff…" I tried to stand up and walked over him, but he wasn't moving. Freak on a Leash came on and I could see it in Jeff's eyes.  
"Come on… one song." I rolled my eyes.  
"ONE song." He drug me to the center of the dance floor and did this waist bending thing. I just yawned. If this was his way of impressing a girl, it wasn't very good. But, the music soaked into me, and I waved my arms in the air and swayed my hips a little. I was a horrible dancer, this was about the best I got. I felt him reach his arm around my hips from beside causing me to move with him. I tried to pull out. If the music got to me, his one beer must have gotten to him. His pelvic bone was practically grinding into my backbone as I tried to move forward a little. Just by the way I pushed him, I could tell that I properly was a helluva lot stronger then he was. I felt him try to hold me back, and I wasn't gonna let some drunk blonde boy push me around. Keeping my eye on where Kira was; sitting in the booth with Matt talking, I gave him a sharp elbow to the gut MAKING him let go of as I grabbed Kira and left. He could pay the bill himself.  
*****************************  
"What was that about?" Kira asked as I hailed a taxi. "That time of the month?" She said giggling. I raised my eyebrow as we got in the first cab to stop. I could see Jeff and Matt coming out looking for us. I guess Matt spotted us getting in because he pointed and Jeff made a run for it. Just a second too late. The cab pulled out of the way leaving him to bite the dust.   
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
I flipped back onto the bed in our room. Jeff and Matt had been calling and I eventually ripped the phone cord out of the wall. Some people just cannot take a clue. I had changed into my red plaid pajama bottoms and my orange tank top. Kira was already asleep on her bed and I was just staring at the ceiling. I heard some one knocking at the door.  
"Faith… Faith, come on. What's wrong?" I could hear Jeff and Matt yelling.   
"Matt, Jeff listen carefully. GO AWAY."  
"Why?" I was getting tired of yelling through the door as I finally just stormed up to the door. I yanked it open to see Jeff leaning on the door frame looking exhausted in black pajama bottoms and his hair roughly pulled back with a loose hair tie. Matt was wearing a pair of black shorts and a T-shirt and his hair was lying very limply on his shoulders. I flashed them a dirty look that clearly showed I was pissed off.   
"What's wrong? What is going on?" Jeff stuttered as I went to shut the door. He caught it in the palm of his hand and yanked it back open.   
"Listen… boyz," I emphasized the z in that, "if you couldn't tell already, I am not a… how do I put this, I am not a people person, alright?" I went to slam the door again and this time they both caught it.   
"Well, then you are in the wrong business." Matt said bluntly. I went to slam the door shut and just gave up and stormed off into my bed. I figured they would just get the picture and go away. Wrong again Faith. They followed me in shutting the door behind them. They glanced at the sleeping Kira before turning their attention back to a fuming me. Jeff sat down on the bed. I rolled my eyes and tried to move away, but his arm grabbed mine. Maybe he was a bit stronger when he wanted to be. I turned and looked at him coldly in the eyes.   
"I know that you're not like this, what's wrong?" Jeff asked calmly.  
"You don't know me." I said before looking away.  
"I'd like to get to know you." He said. I exhaled deeply. Moving my eyes, Matt was kind of standing off looking at Kira sound asleep. He may have impressed Kira slightly, but they ain't doing noth'n for me. I tried to think of a response to that, but I couldn't. His grip released as I lay back in the bed. [Just go away.] I silently prayed. I guess he got the picture and got up with Matt following. "I'll see you around." I let out a little grunt until they left. Kira's eyes popped open.  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked as she laughed and sat up.  
"Long enough to find out that HEY IDIOT HE LIKES YOU." I laughed a little sarcastically.  
"Good for him. Too bad his voice makes my skin crawl." She rolled her eyes.  
"Gees Faith, maybe if you weren't too busy being cocky and arguing with the opposite sex, you'd stop and see what sweeties they are. Plus, That blonde has a really tight ass."  
"Kira!" I said as she started laughing harder.   
"Well he does. If you don't want him, I'll gladly get him off your hands! Mmmmm" Kira smacked her lips. I threw my pillow at her as she fell over laughing and went back to sleep. I laid back and stared at the ceiling before turning the light off. I had a lot to think about.   
********************************  
I woke up feeling completely new. I'd just been in a pissy mood yesterday and the south boys just got in the middle of my battlefield while I was on a warpath. [Great] I thought [Now I feel guilty.] I do this all the time. Totally blow someone off and then feel bad.   
"Kira. Do you know what room those guys were in?" I asked her. She turned over in her sleep.  
"I thought you'd never ask. 301A, now get moving." I smiled before walking into the hallway still in my p.j.'s and all.   
*********************************  
I found their room. Turns out it wasn't too far from mine. Breathing in and gathering my thoughts, I knocked on the door. No one answered for a minute. [Shit, they left already.] I thought to myself. I knocked again when I heard the door creak open. There was Matt scarcely wearing anything. He had on a pair of boxers that looked to be one size too small and he was yawning heavily.   
"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't, uh, get, um… oh fuck. Sorry… I didn't get you out of bed or anything…" He smiled and opened the door a bit wider.  
"It's okay. Jeff is still sleeping." I looked over to wear Jeff was tossing and turning in a messed up bed. [Hey, he sleeps like me.] I thought silently laughing at myself.  
"I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was just in a bad mood." I said apologizing to Matt.  
"Oh it's no problem. Jeff gets the worse PMS." I laughed a little while Matt ducked into the bathroom and soon I heard the water running. I cautiously inched over to the bed where Jeff was sleeping and sat down by his head. He was so peaceful when he slept. I reached my hand over just wanting to touch his face, but quickly pulled back. I tried to contemplate just what I was going to do. I could feel his hot breath on my leg as I just ran my hand over his face. I saw him yawn and stretch opening his eyes to me. I thought he would fall out of bed when I smiled.  
"Last person I thought I was going to wake up to. What? Forget to comment on my hair or something?" I felt kind of hurt, but then again, I really did deserve it.  
"No, I am, well… I am really… gees… I'm bad at these… I'm sorry about…. Last night, I was on a um, er, warpath and just… in a bad… mood, you know and I'm… I'm sorry." I finally spit out. He smiled.  
"You came all the way down here to tell me you were sorry? I'm touched." He wiped a fake tear away and I *softly* backhanded him on the chest. "Youch. Feisty." I smiled as he put a hand on the side of his head causing him to lean up. AND… look incredibly sexy. He had had a rough nights sleep from the look of his bed and I felt kinda bad, because it was properly my fault. I didn't really know what to say as I let out a huge yawn. It was still awful early. I glanced at a clock for the first time. It was like 9-o clock. And I hadn't fallen asleep until like 4 am. I let out another yawn as he pulled my arm causing my body to clash to the warm sheets. "You didn't get much sleep either?" I nodded my head in agreement. The pillows and blankets smelled like the exact scent of Jeff Hardy, but then again, he HAD been sleeping in them all night. My eyes drew heavy and the next thing I knew I was slipping away into dreamland.   
*************************************  
I rolled over and opened my eyes. Jeff's arm was around me and Matt's back was to me putting somethings away. My leg was over Jeff's and my head was tucked right below his chin. I strained my neck a bit to get a view of the clock. Two o'clock! I had a SmackDown taping in 6 hours! I wiggled a bit waking Jeff up as I frantically got up. Matt turned around for a sec before quickly getting back to whatever he was doing.   
"Hey, don't worry. We'll get there in 6 hours. Aren't you flying?"  
"I um, well, I um-" I didn't have a ticket, but suddenly, I really wanted one. Jeff looked at Matt hopeful while Matt rolled his eyes and dished something out of his bag.  
"Here, Have mine. Kira called and I said that I could properly drive with her. I figured you two might manna be alllooonnne…" He said laughing. Out of pure instinct, I stuck my middle finger up hoping to get the point across. He laughed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and I could feel Jeff's eyes watching everything I did, every breath I took, every blink I had. I silently prayed that Kira wouldn't crash my car as I flipped to my side sitting nose to nose with Jeff.  
"Um... The um… flight… its in like an hour."   
"Okay." I said timidly. For a second I was gazing strait into his eyes. I saw him looking back and I quickly darted mine away. I felt his hand on my chin and slowly turn my head towards him. I looked right at his smiling face. I could feel intense heat, and I needed to do something before something I would regret happen. Think Faith think! I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. He looked kinda dumbfounded, but I didn't care. He could figure it out on his own. "I'm gonna go shower and get my stuff." I said before slowly getting up and walking into my room.  
***********************************  
I quickly threw all of my things into a bag. I grabbed my things and did a quick look over of the room. I waited a little while before shutting the door and walking back towards Jeff's room. I knocked on the door and heard no one. I knocked a bit louder and heard the door start to open.   
"Oh sorry…" I said seeing Jeff gripping onto his towel and drenched in water. The water was dripping all over the place, and I had to admit, it was quite a turn-on.  
"It's okay, I just wanted to jump in the shower really quickly." I gulped as I walked in the room with him. His towel was riding low and I could see his belly button ring and a good part of his upper leg. I looked away quickly as he smiled and walked back to the bathroom. I wiped a little sweat off my forehead. DAMN! Kira was right. He was a hotty. All I had was my duffel and I decided to arrange it a little better. Once I had it slightly organized, I saw the bathroom door open later and Jeff come out in… leather pants? DAMN DAMN DAMN. He was scratching his head.  
"We can go in a sec. I just need to find a shirt." I nodded a little. The LAST thing this man needed was a shirt. He pulled on some silver shiny thing before shoving all HIS stuff into a bag leaving a notebook with a pen attached to it out. I looked at my arms, where I was holding the identical thing with a pencil. He laughed when he noticed it.   
"What's that?" I asked pointing.  
"I'll show ya later." I kinda agreed as we walked out. His car was just like mine, but black and it had a MUCH better stereo system. He pulled off on the way to the airport  
***********************************  
I followed him on the plane as we walked up an isle looking for our seats. Jeff found them first. I had the window seat so I got in and he got in beside me. It had been a while since I had been on a plane, so my stomach was a bit uneasy, but I would survive. The attendant went over all the stuff and we were off. The plane was offal cold and I shivered a bit. Jeff saw this and pulled a blanket down from this carrier think above out seats and put it over both of us. (it was big) I leaned my head against his shoulder for a sec and I felt his hand kinda set in between us. His fingertips were barely brushing against my leg but it sent shivers up my spine. I turned my neck, again being forced to stare into his gorgeous emerald eyes. This was going to be a long ride.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
The plane landed. I slowly got up and Jeff's hand moved off my leg. I exhaled deeply and Jeff got up smiling. We walked through the airport and picked up our bags.   
"So, what are you doing on SmackDown?" Jeff asked as he haled a taxi. A car came quickly and we got in the back.   
"Um, I have to interfere in Test's match, and then… oh, I have a tag match with Kira against Lo Down."   
"That's cool. I have a title match." My eyes shot over to him.  
"Which title?"  
"Tag."   
"That's so cool. We won't get a title shot for a while." He laughed a bit as I realized that I might have to fight him. For his title. Uh oh. Well, we still had a while… hopefully. The cab stopped in front of the arena and Jeff got out. I got out after him and we walked into the arena. Matt and Kira wouldn't be here for a few hours, and the taping didn't even start until 8. It was only 4. I tossed the strap over my shoulder and walked through the halls. Andrew spotted me and came over.  
"Hey, where's Kira?" He asked noticing Jeff.  
"Oh, she drove." I said as if it happened all the time.  
"Oh. Hey Jeff." Andrew said. They didn't really talk much, and I could feel a bit of tension between the two of them.   
"Hey."  
"Um, Andrew, I've got to go. I'm starving. See ya later." I walked off pulling Jeff. As soon as Andrew was gone, Jeff was a little more, um, open? I can't explain it. He just acted totally new. There was silence for a sec and I decided to break it. "So, do you win the titles tonight?" I asked.  
"No, not tonight. We do soon though."  
"That's so cool."   
"You wanna go eat now?" He asked as I giggled.  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
************************************  
We ate at some little restaurant by the arena. It was close enough to walk to. A few fans came up and got Jeff's autograph. They properly didn't recognize me yet, but it didn't mind me. He willingly signed their pictures, and we were off. I really hadn't been as hungry as I thought. Walking back to the arena, there was a cold wind and I shivered a bit. Jeff's arm wrapped around me pulling me close to his body. I kinda hugged myself as we walked back into the arena. We now had like 2 hours before the show started.   
"Come on." Jeff said pulling me into his dressing room. I walked in and saw Matt and Kira and Amy already there.  
"Hey…" Jeff said as Kira looked at me and smiled. I walked over to her and sat beside her. Amy was drawing something and Matt got off into a discussion with Jeff about their match.  
"I talked to D'Lo and Chaz." She said. We were still working on names.  
"Cool what'd they say?" I asked wondering how the match was going to go.  
"Well, it's a pretty basic match. It starts out with me vs. D'Lo…" She went on explaining, but I guess my attention was on Jeff and I wasn't listening.   
*******************************  
"Kira, get ready. We go on in 10 minutes!" I yelled. Matt and Jeff went somewhere to talk about their match and we were second on.  
"I'm ready hold on! I got to finish my makeup!" She yelled from the bathroom.  
"MAKEUP!? "  
"CHILL!" I sat down and tied my boots up as tight as they would go. She came back out a minute later.  
"Okay. Let's go." We walked out towards to gorilla position, and I was glad to see Jeff standing there.   
"Hey." I said smiling.  
"Hey. I just wanted to wish you luck." I smiled and waved bye when our music erupted through the arena. I just realized, that I hadn't been listening to Kira, I like, only knew half about what was going on. She was walking trying to look all tough. I half heartily jumped on the turnbuckle when D'Lo's music came on. Gulping hard, I stood by her in the corner. She went in first and was doing well, but them she went to tag me. I reluctantly got in hoping that I didn't make myself look like a moron. Chaz came in and threw a right hand. Luckily, I saw it coming and went with it. A few kicks, thank God it was mostly basic. Then D'Lo came in and threw me into the ropes. Uh oh. I bounced back and they slammed me into the mat. Unfortuently, I didn't see it coming until it was too late and didn't land on my hands. Instead I landed on my face. There was my luck, they didn't notice and D'Lo climbed the ropes. I saw him flying towards me delivering a painful Low Down. My body was limp and I had the wind completely knocked out of me. I slightly felt my leg held up for the pin. I had to kick out. 1-2… I just threw my shoulder up in time causing more pain. FINALLY Kira caught on and ran in to make it look like a run-in and put me over Chaz for the pin. This time, the fall took place and Kira was practically carrying me up the ramp.  
"I told you to listen." She whispered as we walked through the curtains. Jeff and Matt were waiting there and Kira tried to smack me upside the head. I have such violent friends.   
"Ow! What was that for!" I said as I dropped to the floor. I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. I felt Jeff help me up and I was hanging on him for dear life.   
"YOU ALMOST SCREWED UP!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"YOU DIDN"T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING!"  
"Yeah… I did… sort of…" I said slowly. Jeff laughed a little before picking me up.  
"Come on kiddo." I rolled my eyes as Kira ran behind me.  
"NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ME!" I could barely talk still and it took all my energy for me to flick her off. Her face turned red with anger as I turned back forwards. I didn't even know where the hell I was going. As long as I could lie down. Jeff opened the door to the locker room where Amy was still drawing or whatever. I felt my back slightly drop onto the soft couch and Amy looked up laughing.  
"You live and learn." She said as my entire body collapsed right there. It took me a sec to catch my breath, and when I could feel my body again, I sat up. Jeff plopped down beside me and Kira stood on the other side of the room shooting me a dirty look. Gees, it's not like the whole thing went wrong. Everything was fine.   
"Matt, Jeff, we got to go." Amy said putting her book in a gym bag. "You're on next." I wished them luck as they left. I turned on the TV so I could watch, but Kira came practically stomping over.   
"CHILL!" I said putting my arms up to block whatever she might do. Her eyes burned a hole through my head and I just tried to focus on the TV and not her, but I knew she was watching me. SOMEONE'S edgy today. It wasn't the end of the world. I was already feeling better and stared at the TV where the Hardyz came on. They seemed so much more focused on TV… I was watching carefully when there was a knock on the door. "Its open!" I yelled as Andrew came in fully dressed.  
"Hey, I heard you guys were in here. You still gonna interfere?" he asked  
"Yes, maybe SOMEONE cam do SOMETHING right tonight." Kira said. Gees, and she says that I need to relax. He looked a little curiously but just shook it off.  
"Okay, after I hit the power bomb, start down the ramp, okay?"  
"Sure." I said smiling before going back to the TV.  
"My match is up next. See ya." He walked out and a pillow soared at my head.   
"WHAT IS YOUR GODAMN PROBLEM?!" I yelled loud enough that properly everyone could hear. I got up, still a little dizzy and ran out of the room. I was only doing a slight jog, but I still had a lead on her. I guess the match had ended because I ran right into something… or someone. My knees buckled and once again I crashed to the cold floor. I looked up to see a guy with his arms crossed.  
"You okay?" He said pulling me up. I saw the tag team title slung over his shoulder. So THIS was Edge… or Christian.  
"Yea, thanks."   
"Are you that chick that's with Jeff?" He asked bluntly. Well, someone didn't beat around the bush.  
"Well, we're um… friends?" I said not sure of the answer myself.  
"Cool. I'm Adam… er… Edge." I smiled.  
"Thanks Adam." Just then Jeff came walking over.  
"Hey." He said giving me a small kiss one cheek. I blushed a little. I wasn't big on PDA. He was breathing a little heavy.  
"I told you not to do a Whisper in the Wind AND a Swanton." Matt said laughing.  
"What is wrong with older tag team partners today?" I said laughing. Just then, a pissed off Kira came stomping up. I saw her arm come around and start to swing as me but I ducked just in time. I looked up to see Edge catch her arm.  
"Number one rule. Do not beat up your tag partner." He said laughing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm from his grip. I watched her as she stomped off towards the curtain. Matt shot me a 'What's up with that?' look as I rolled my eyes. I guess Test's match had started because Kira was watching the monitor for the power bomb. The Boyz went to change and shower while I watched him perform the power bomb. Kira ran out not even waiting for me. Stupid. I had to get the ref. We ran through the routine and on the way back up the ramp, she was giving me the cold shoulder. Oh well. I don't care what she does.   
  
Chapter Four  
Great. I thought to myself as I put my wrestling outfit back in my bag. Kira left without me and I had no clue where Jeff, Matt, or Amy was. I yanked my dripping hair up into a ponytail and half heartily swung my gym bag over my shoulder. I had to find a ride to the hotel… to a hotel… I couldn't even remember where we were staying. I bit my bottom lip a little, a clear sign that I was panicking as I scanned a crowd of busy superstars that just wanted to go home and sleep. Among all of them, there was only ONE familiar face; Adam. He was walking through the halls nearly pushing people out of the way. I tried to follow him and grabbed his shoulder just as he was leaving.  
"Hey kiddo. What's up?" He said flashing me a smile showing off his huge pearly whites.  
"Um, well, um, Kira left me, and I don't know where our room was, and I can't find Jeff, or Matt, or Andrew, or Amy…. " My voice trailed off when I realized I was balling my eyes out.  
"Shh, it's okay, Shh…" I felt Adam hold me close to him while I tried to stop the tears. "Jeff and Matt are usually in the same hotel as me, we'll go and look for them. If not, you can just stay with me or Jay." He said sweetly.  
"Thank you." I said as we walked out.   
************************************************  
  
Adam pulled up to a hotel in his rental car. I had talked a little about myself here and there, and he seemed very open and interested. As he parked the car, I thanked him for the millionth time and got my bag. I shyly walked into the hotel as he got his key from the front desk. "Can you tell me if Jeffry Hardy is here?" Adam asked as the lady looked up.  
"I'm sorry sir, we can't let out the type of information unless you are a relative. Are you?"  
"No, but-"  
"I'm sorry sir, no exceptions." He walked away a little ticked and so was I. We rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and got out. I kept my head low as we walked to the end of the hall. Up ahead, I saw a body slumped against the outside of a door. The head was leaned up against the wall, but it was too far away for me to tell who it was. As we got closer, I could make out the face. I saw Adam smile as I ran toward the body.   
"Jeff!" I said plopping on the floor beside him. He looked up slowly and shot me a cold look. "Jeff…?" I said again, but he looked back down. He was pissed. Seriously pissed off. "What's wrong?" Adam's room was a few doors down and I saw him worryingly slip into it.   
"I don't believe you." He muttered, "I don't believe you'd say that and then act like nothings up. DO that and then come to me and be all lovey. I trusted you Faith."  
"Jeff, what the hell is going on?" I demanded getting irritated.  
"Kira told me. Stop acting like it's nothing."  
"What's nothing?"  
"You and… Andrew." When he said Andrew, his voice had a cold sound to it. Like he was speaking of the devil.  
"Me and Andrew? We're just friends… nothing else." I said quickly.  
"And everything you said about me…"  
"I said nothing about you!" I said quickly coming to my rightful defense.  
"Stop it Faith, just stop the damn charades. I'm not going to fuck with you. I loved you. I thought maybe we could have something…" he started to get up, "but I guess I was wrong."  
"Jeff, Kira's full of b s." I said as he fully stood up.  
"Really? She is?" He gave a low snicker as he opened the door, "Or are you?" He slammed the door in my face. As he slammed it, I felt my heart being crushed, my very soul smashed to pieces. For a minute, I sunk into the hallway weeping to myself. I realized I had to get up… but there was only one place I could go. My face stung from all the tears I had been wiping away. I slowly used the last bit of my energy to knock on Adam's door. He quickly opened it as if he was waiting for me, but didn't want to be. He wanted me to be with Jeff, and so did I.  
"Come on in." he said lowly. I ducked in sniffling my nose a bit. I sat down on his bed. I was dizzy from the feeling of raw emotion. Why Kira? Why would Kira do this to me? "Do you want me to talk to him?" Adam said handing me a tissue.   
"No." I said quietly trying to contemplate just why Kira would do this. Then I remembered. If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him. Kira knew that Jeff and me had something going, but Kira wanted Jeff, and she would kill to get him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I sat on Adam's bed listening to the shower running. I was in my pajama bottoms and a tank top and I just let my hair lay sloppily all around. A million things were going through my mind. I could feel my body start to literally shake from all the stress and pressure. The shower flipped off and Adam came out in shorts and a T-shirt and sat beside me.  
"Shh… it'll be okay." I was so shaken, that I couldn't even feel my body treble and the tears explode. I put my arms around Adam's neck as I cried harder then I ever had in my entire life. "Shhh…" Adam rubbed my back up and down. After a minute, he let go and disappeared into the bathroom. I was hugging my legs tightly against my body when he came back out with a warm washcloth. "You need to relax Faith." The warm cloth greatly cooled me down but I still felt like crap. He put it back in the bathroom and I laid down on top of the covers just trying to sort out my life. "Oh, I'll, I'll just sleep on the floor." Adam said walking back in.  
"No, Adam, please… I just need someone right now." I begged. I really didn't want to be alone.  
"I don't know Faith…" He said looking at me. I flashed him a sorrowful look. He reluctantly got in and I inched under the covers. I was still shaking and he reached his arm around me flatting my hair. "Don't worry, we'll get everything straightened out in the morning." I wiped my nose before falling asleep with my head cradled underneath his head.   
************************************  
  
I woke up still in Adam's arms. I was glad that he had been so nice to me, because I don't know what I would have done. I decided that I would try to get Adam to come with me to find Kira. I don't know if I could face her alone without tearing her apart limb from limb slowly and painfully. I turned over a little causing Adam to slowly wake up. He looked down at me shocked at first and then remembered.  
"Are you um… doing better?" He asked.  
"Yes. Adam, thank you so much, I mean, I don't know what would have happened to me…" I said with my voice trailing off.  
"It's okay. You're a cool kid and I don't wanna see you get hurt." He flashed me a tired smile.   
"So, um, I was thinking about looking for Kira…" I said as his eyes popped open.  
"I wouldn't suggest that. Maybe I should go to Jeff first. He doesn't know you're with me and we're close and I can find out just what's going on. You need to kinda stay low and hope everything blows over."  
"You're right." I said getting up.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go see Jeff now."  
"Okay, I'll go take a shower, I need to relax." I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.  
************************************  
Adam nervously knocked on Jeff's room door after he had gotten dressed. He shouldn't be afraid of Jeff, he was older and stronger, and well, bigger then Jeff. Still, his hands were shaking a bit. Jeff opened the door still in his shorts and stretching. Obviously he had just woken up.   
"Hey what's up?" He asked as Adam came in.  
"Noth'n, noth'n. Just bored."  
"Cool." Adam fiddled with his fingers a minute uncomfortably as Jeff got dressed lazily. This wasn't like Jeff. "So um… where's the new chick?" He asked cautiously. He didn't * think * Jeff had seen them come in together.  
"Ah, I don't care. She was fucking around… literally too, that's just sick…" He said. Adam noticed an empty bottle of something on his nightstand. Well, SOMEONE believed in drinking his problems away. Adam thought to himself.  
"Are you sure of that? I mean… she doesn't strike me as even EVER having… well… you know." Adam said hoping to give Jeff a new insight. Damn 23 year olds.   
"Positive, that's what Kira told me… and she's known her all her life." Jeff sat down and started packing some stuff up.  
"Jeff, who do you believe more? Faith… or Kira?" Adam said Kira in a way that was like telling Jeff what to say.  
"Well, um…"  
"Jeff, you were chasing their girl around TRYING to get out, and you got her, and now you don't want her? What is going through that mind of yours? Is the maniac panic finally seeping to your brain? There's a girl that is crazy about you and you just tossed her out!" There, Adam thought, Maybe that lecture got to him. Jeff seemed to be in thought for a while.   
"Adam man, you don't understand. When Kira told me that she had screwed Andrew, and then I saw the two of them together… and then she told me all these things Faith said… and I remembered how mean she'd been… And I kinda yelled at her last night… and slammed the door in her face… Hell Adam, I don't even know where she is! Fuck, I screwed up." Jeff sunk his head into his arms realizing just what he had done. But Adam had a smile on his face.  
"What would you do without me?" Jeff looked up, his face full of hope. "After you LEFT her last night at the arena, she found me and I brought her here with me. Then after you THREW her out, I let her stay with me. I have never EVER seem anyone cry that hard except when uh… Jay fell not to conformable on the rope from a ladder." Jeff laughed a bit and got up. "GO ALREADY! Three doors down the hall." They walked out as Adam went to go get something to eat and Jeff walked towards Adam's door.  
***********************************  
  
I was just rinsing out my hair when I faintly heard someone knocking on the door. I decided that it was properly Adam who forgot his key. Thinking quickly, I dried as fast as I could and slipped on Adam's HUGE shirt that was on the floor. It came to my knees, good enough. I ran to the door and opened it. I was surprised as hell to see Jeff there.  
"Faith, I'm so sorry, could you ever-" I pressed my lips against his before he could respond wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him walk in and shut the door. Emotions were running through my body. I separated my lips, inviting him, daring him to enter. Being the risk taker that he was, he did so willingly. He tongue probed around my mouth feeling every bump. He wrapped his arms around me and I pulled back. "Faith," He said through scattered breaths. "I'm so sorry, Kira said, and I thought, and I didn't know, and I don't know why… I'm so sorry. Last night was hell without you." I breathed in just glad he was here. I felt myself crying again. I was on the verge of emotional breakdown.  
"Why Jeff? Why would she do this? To me? To you? Why damnit!?" His arms flattened my hair.  
"I don't know babe. Just try to ignore her." Babe? Whoa, I was not big on babe unless I was dating… wait a second. Oh well. I felt him scoop me up and plop me down on the bed as I kept crying. She was my best friend since as long as I can remember. Why could she do this?   
"How can I ignore her? She's my partner remember?!"  
"Oh yea…" I had a match with her next Sunday night… at least that gave me a few days. I went and changed before coming back in.   
"Come on." He said getting me up. I didn't argue, my mind was too busy being off in space. We walked in his room and he got his stuff. My stuff was already over his shoulder and then we walked out to his car. The hood was down, it was cold, and we got in. I got in slowly leaning my head against the seat as he pulled out.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Secret." I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
I fluttered my eyes open as Jeff pulled into a driveway. It was almost 7 PM! Where were we?   
"Home!" Jeff said pulling me up. He got all the stuff and pulled me into a house.  
"Huh? Home? Whose?"  
"Mine." I looked around as he opened the house. He had the coolest place. Strobe lights and all, it was majorly cool.   
"Too cool!" I said looking around. His house really was sweet. I was looking around his bedroom when he came in and set down on the bed beside me.  
"Faith, I said that I loved ya, and I was well… I'd do anything for you. Would you um…" I'd never had saw him be so resistant, "Would you, um, would you be my girlfriend?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Of course I will Jeffy." I said as he pulled me out of the room. We went out the back yard. There was a beautiful pond with a swing seat in front of it. He sat down on the swing and patted the seat urging me to sit there. I sat down where he had pointed and his hand landed in-between us. I looked at it for a second quickly darting my eyes away. He gave a weak smile at me as I stared into his emerald eyes. The moon was shining brightly. His hand moved to my upper thigh sending a small sensation through my body. I bit my lip as his parted lips came near mine. I opened my mouth and pressed it against his. He sucked gently at my lip for a little before I completely indulged in him. I put my arms around his neck and he moved the one arm on my back and the other staying on my hip. This time I let my tongue adventure the insides of his mouth. I felt a growl come from deep in his throat and I probed my tongue as long as far down his throat, which wasn't far, as it would go. His hand came off my leg and still connected at the lips, he lifted me onto his lap. I hooked my legs around his waist and his fingers were entangled in my hair. It was the most heat I had ever felt in my life. I pulled back gasping for breath.  
"That was intense." He said also gasping. I laid my head on his chest as the swing rocked back and forth a little. His hand rubbed my back up and down and I grew sleepy. I let out a huge yawn as he kept rocking the chair back and forth. I was almost totally asleep when he guessed I was asleep because being as quiet as he could, he lifted me up and I felt myself being carried into the house. I was laid down on the bed as my shoes were lightly pulled off. I giggled a little as his soft lips delicately kissed each of my toes. I squirmed a little and giggled as I opened my eyes. He was sitting at the foot of the bed and his face was right as my feet. I could feel his hot breath on my foot as he was smiling.  
"That tickles!" I said sitting up. I was still in my flared jeans and a sweater, I was not going to sleep in this outfit. I scooted forward coming face to face with him on the floor kneeling and me on the bed laying. His breath was pounding on my face and I was sure mine was doing the same to him. Once again I pressed my lips against his. His heat was just so strong… I could feel him getting up as I went to stand up to so it didn't break the kiss. I moved my hands up his chest and under his shirt feeling every indentation. His hands wandered up my sides and backbone. I felt him kick his shoes off and break the kiss. I wiggled his shirt up exposing his gorgeous chest. He smiled as I pressed my body as hard as I could up against his. He dropped me on the bed on my back and his lips led all over my neck.   
"Jeff… wait…" I sputtered. I had to admit something to him as I saw his trying to tug at my shirt motioning that he wanted it off.   
"What?" He said gasping for air with his blue hair hung in his face.  
"Jeff… I'm a…" I let my words trail off as I knew he got the picture. I didn't know if I was ready for this… I saw the hungry look in his eyes and the passion in his heart as I crossed the thin line. I took my shaky hands and put his hands at the rim of my shirt.  
"Faith… It's your call… I don't wanna if you don't wanna…" I thought about this for a second.  
"Jeff… Jeff I wanna." I felt him tug at my shirt for a moment unable to get it off and I sat up as he pulled it over my head exposing my silver bra. His hands smoothed over my shoulders knocking the straps down my arm as his lips devoured my neck and shoulder. He was taking it slow… and I was glad. His arms reached around and unhooked my bra as started to tug at my nipple pulling them into hardness. After a few minutes, he stopped and just looked at me.   
"Still okay?" He asked as I pulled his head back down into the area between my breasts. I felt his tongue swirling around every inch massaging my body. I entwined my fingers in his hair pulling his head up and down as he kissed his way to the top of my jeans. His hand rested on top of my mound through my jeans as I urged him to go on. The feeling was so sensational. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them down…  
************************************  
I woke up the next morning nuzzled in his arms. I could feel his partially erect cock poking at my stomach as I had memories of last night. We lay their tangled in the seats, hair a mess, bare body to bear body. He opened his eyes when he felt me moving around and smiled.  
"Last night was… it was… great." He said giving me a medium sized kiss.  
"So… was I okay?" I asked worryingly as he laughed.  
"You were perfect." I smiled. Last night was the greatest thing I had ever felt in my life. I could still feel his penetration against my rib cage as he smiled. "But… do you wanna try something new?" I raised my eyebrow.   
"Like what?" I said as he got up and rummaged through a drawer pulling out a tube. "What's that?" I asked as he sat it down on the table. I sat up as he kissed me and laid me on my back. "Jeff honey…" I said giving a nervous laugh, "I think you're confused… I don't think I should be on my… GOD!" I felt his finger gently go through my asshole as he slowly massaged it in and out.  
"That's it baby… relax…" I was so tensed up not expecting it at all as he inserted a second. His other hand moved under me playing with my pubic hair. His thrusts caused my hips to buck every now and then as he reached on the nightstand. I could hear him opening a bottle.  
"Jeff… Jeff what is that?" Just then a warm liquid ran down my ass cheeks as his fingers went back to work…   
****************************************  
"OH GOD!" I yelped as his hips slammed into my back end. "Jeff harder!" He started to ride me a little when I heard the door open.  
"FUCK!" Jeff said pulling out quickly. This was not a way to leave me hanging. I was holding on to coherence, ready to explode with my ass in the air.  
"Jeff?" I said as he had a shocked look on his face staring at the door where Matt was with a shocked expression on his face. Matt quickly ran down the hallway, as Jeff stood frozen in place. I didn't think this was good… something about the whole situation…  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I tried to calm myself down as I thought Jeff was going to crack. "Baby what's wrong? It is because Matt saw…" I said shyly.  
"No. Well, kinda, I guess… it's a long story." My eyes bulged a bit as he went on. "Well, one time… me and Matt were kinda drunk, and not really there… and we… well…we… you know." Brothers… I had really no comment… I guess I was a little shocked. "I understand if you don't want to see me now, because Matt tends to get a little jealous…and… I can't put it to words…"   
"Jeff, I think maybe I need a little time." I said getting up and slipping my wrinkled clothes on. Before I walked out, I walked right up to him and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you, I just… I just think I need a little time to think about this." I walked out without passing Matt. Outside, I really had no clue where I was going. Sighing deeply and not believing what I was doing, I found a nearby pay phone and dialed Adam's cell phone.   
"Hello?" He said yawning.  
"Uh… Adam… Hi… it's me… Faith…" I said nervously. I had no clue where he even was.  
"Yes…" He said edging me on.  
"So um… where are ya?" I said trying to be casual.  
"Re route me. Where are you?"  
"Um… Cameron, North Carolina… on… um… Main Street… at a pay phone." I said cautiously.   
"Give me an hour." He said hanging up. I sat down outside the booth huddled in my sweater. I was glad I had brought my duffel bag as I pulled out my mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was tangled together and I had large bags from the lack of sleep and several red 'soars' on my neck. I put my mirror back in the bag and pulled out a sketchbook and started doodling.  
*********************************  
I saw Adam's car pull up and stop. "Need a ride?" I shyly smiled and got in. He didn't go for a second and just looked at me. "Oh God Faith." I looked away for a minute while he took the key out and gave me a hug. I sniffled back the tears. He pulled back and started to put the key back in. "We'll talk later." I gulped loud and the rest of the ride was silent.   
*****************************  
An hour and a half later, Adam pulled into a park and stopped the engine. I followed him to a bench away from everyone and sat down. I could feel the tears of my confused heart pouring out again as Adam held me in his friendly, caring embrace. I cried my worries away for a few minutes until I let go.  
"If you talk, I will listen." Adam said as I started with my story.  
"Well, we were out back and Jeff asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and of course I said yes. So I fell asleep in his lap on the swing and he carried me inside. And we were being stupid and he was tickling toes, and then we were kissing… and then we… well you know…" Adam looked at me sympathetically.  
"Was it your first?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yea…" I admitted, "So this morning he asks me if I wanna do something new, and I say yes…"  
"So let me guess this. Matt walks in and sees Jeff's dick up your ass, Jeff gets worried, tells you about a 'special, accidentally, totally drunk' night the two of them had, you have mixed emotions, leave and call me."  
"Yea… exactly. How'd you know?"  
"I have my ways. But for now, you are coming with me and Jay and you are not going NEAR Matt, Jeff, OR Kira until Sunday Night when you have a match… understand?"  
"Yes." I said   
"Good. We're off to Canada."  
**************************  
So now I'm sitting here on a plane on my way to Canada. Adam is staring ahead and I am dead tired. I lean my head up against the soft seat and fall asleep.  
***************************  
"Faith…. We got to go." I can hear Adam trying to get me up. "Come on…" I opened my eyes to a nearly abandoned plane. I groggily got up and followed Adam off. I was entirely drained emotionally and physically. Adam drove us to a small ranch and opened the door as I went inside. This was all I had left. My parents refused to talk to me when I decided to be a wrestler and I had lost touch with both my brothers entirely 4 years ago. Inside, Jay was watching cartoons in his pajamas. He looked up when I walked in and did a double take. God these people were mind readers. He came over and embraced me in a huge hug holding tightly. I hugged back even though I hardly knew him. "Come on Faith." I followed Adam through the hallway. "This is the spare room. I only have one because the other bedroom is my office, but there are 2 beds in here; one for you and one for Jay." I nodded as I tossed my duffel onto the made bed. Adam rummaged through a few drawers and pulled out a pair of drawstring pants and a T-shirt. "You can wear this while I get your other clothes washed. Other then that, just chill around. Don't answer the phone no matter what; in case Jeff, or Matt or Kira calls. If they ask Jay, or me we don't know where you are. The only other person that *may* find out you're here is Chris, but he won't tell anyone. He comes over a lot… but don't answer the door. Jay will, and if it's Jeff or Kira, he just won't answer it. THOUGH I highly doubt it will be them because Kira doesn't know where I live and Jeff is properly trying to sort things out." I gave Adam a huge hug.  
"Thank you so much. You've saved me."  
"Ah… not prob. I've got to go do some stuff, so chill around." He walked out and soon I heard a car pull away. I changed into the outfit Adam gave me as I tiredly walked out to the living room. Jay was on the floor as I collapsed on the couch falling asleep immediately.   
*****************************  
"You sleep too much." I opened my eyes to Jay who was smiling. Yawning, I got up.  
"Do not."  
"So."  
"Not."  
"So."  
"Not not not."  
"So so so."   
"Not plus infinity"  
"So plus infinity plus one."  
"Damn. You win." I smiled as Jay plopped down beside me. "So, you making surprise visits to Canada now?" I tried to wince a smile, but I'm not sure it came out quite like that. I guess he could see the worry, hurt, anger, frustration; the mass array of emotions flying inside my body because he quickly gave me a hug. This man hugs too much. "I'm sorry, really I am… I didn't know that anything was…"  
"It's okay. Do you wanna talk about it? Adam didn't tell me like anything… so I know nothing. I won't tell anyone." I breathed in preparing myself as Jay looked at me. I didn't know him, how was supposed to say this… you seemed nice enough… but…  
"Well, um… long story short… Jeff asked me out, and I said yes, so I fell asleep, and I woke up and he was tickling my feet, and one thing led to another…" Jay's eyes got a little big, "So then the next morning… he wants to try something… uh new… and Matt walks in… and Jeff is all 'Shit shit shit' and tells me about… um… something that him and Matt did a long time ago… and I didn't know what to think so I left and called Adam." I felt Jay's arm wrap around me as I was crying AGAIN. Damn female emotions.   
"Listen Faith, I'm here for ya. If you need anyone for anything… let's just say, I understand where you're coming from." I nodded as he let go of his grip. "How about we get you something to eat?" I was starving from not eating in a day as I nodded my head yes. I followed him to the kitchen where he went through some cupboards. "Um… okay, I admit, I can't cook… so we got cereal… peanut butter and jelly… and leftover pizza." I raised my eyebrow laughing.  
"Pizza's fine." We ate that and it was about 7 by now. "Where'd Adam go?" I asked as we sat down in front of the TV.  
"Um… he went to go run some errands." I smiled, as we kinda looked at each other bored for a minute. He must have had a lot to do. He'd been gone for like 5 hours. A few minutes later I heard the door open and voices come in.   
"Faith?" Adam yelled.   
"In here." I said as he walked in with Chris. I looked at Chris for a second as he pushed a long lock of blonde hair behind his ear.   
"Uh… hi." He said. I really hadn't gotten a chance to meet him yet.  
"Hi." The room was awkward for a minute as Jay jumped up.  
"Let's watch something." He suggested.  
"Like what?" Adam said as Jay went through a pile of movies by the TV.   
"Hmm…" A lot of the tapes were labeled 'WWF Early Days' or 'Training School' or 'First Week at Indie Feds' or 'PPV'. In the back though, there were some actual movies as Jay pulled out a small pile. "God Adam, all you have are… Chick Flics? What the hell?"  
"Sorry!" Adam said, "They were on sale!"  
"Well, OUTSTANDING choice here. 10 Things I Hate about You, Never been Kissed, Scream 1, 2, AND 3, or Highlander: Endgame. Wonder why you have THAT one Adam."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"GOOD I WILL"  
"JUST PUT HIGHLANDER IN!" Chris yelled louder then the bother of them. They turned around and looked at him as Jay put it in and hit play. Just then, the both of them dove for the couch. Jay got on it first, but Adam threw him off as he lay down. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Chris was by Adam's head and Jay was on the other side of me.   
***********************************  
The movie had been going for, eh, and hour and Adam's 'part' was on. Chris and Jay made fun of him for a minute and he backhanded them both upside the head. I wasn't going to get involved. So we kept watching… A little while later a… eh… scene came on and I felt sick to my stomach with all the memories coming back. Jay and Adam exchanged looks while a little tear rolled down my face. What I had given Jeff… and then he didn't tell me about Matt. Jay put his arm around me in a friendly manner and put his hand over my eyes. I giggled a little. These guys were really nice. I still felt like shit though. Jay squeezed me a little harder. Obviously the three male perverts in the room wanted to watch this scene. Men. I thought rolling my eyes. I heard the phone ring and I pulled Jay's hand down. Someone stopped the movie as Adam picked up the phone.   
"Hello? Oh… hi Jeff. No, no I don't know where Faith is. I thought she was with you. Did you check with uh… hell, I don't know who you would check with…" My eyes shot up when I realized who he was talking to. "Yea… why what happened?" There was a LONG pause, "Ohh… Oh I see. Oh shit that has to suck. So what'd he say… Ohhhh, yeah… you better… that'd be best. Well, call me if you find her. Bye." I urged my eyebrows up very curiously.   
"Well…"  
"Well, his story was pretty much the same of yours, oh, by the way, he said you were a good lay." The other started laughing as I smacked Jay who was closest. He laughed a little as Adam went on, "So, he says that Matt was upset for like 10 gazillion reasons. One was that he told Jeff not to have a relationship with someone, who he is going to be competing with, which is absolutely ridicules. So then Matt said that Jeff shouldn't have 'done it' so soon with you, and then he said that he thought Jeff and him had 'something special' so Jeff says that they did, they were brothers. And that was it. Brothers. Matt was pissed and has been in his room ever since. So Jeff is like pissed that you judged so quickly though and damn, he has looked EVERYWHERE but Canada. So, he's going to try to calm Matt down a little before their signing tomorrow and look for you. Kira hasn't been heard from but Jeff thinks she's with Amy."   
"Whoa." Chris said exhaling. I was in a state of mass confusion. I didn't know what to make of it. This was just so complicated. I was still in Jay's arms and I laid my head on his shoulders. Life was a huge mess, I just wanted to start over. Jay matted my hair down. He was a really good friend and I am glad that I met him. I closed my eyes deciding that I would deal with everything in the morning.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Poor girl, she just got in the WWF and already she's been through so much." I could faintly hear the other's voices when I tried to tell where I was. My eyes were closed and they obviously thought I was still asleep. I could feel the bed, I was in the guest room. I wonder how I got in here, duh, someone carried me. DOY FAITH!  
"I don't believe Jeff wouldn't tell her though… he strikes me as the kinda person that would." Chris said.  
"I just hope she'll do alright, she has a lot of talent to just waste." Jay said. This could be a while.   
"Alright, I'm going to bed." Adam said.  
"Yea, me too. I'm just gonna sleep on the couch. See ya." The door slammed as I felt Jay's lips gently touch my forehead.   
"Be strong." He whispered gently before getting into his bed. I hope I can, I really do.   
****************************  
No! Ah! GO! Matt and Kira were chasing me through the house with a knife and I was screaming bloody murder. I felt arms jolt me as I shaken back to reality. Jay's hands here on my arms.  
"Faith, Faith it's okay. It was just a dream…" I was shaking again and sweat trickled down my forehead.   
"No, but Matt and Kira were… they were gonna…"  
"It's okay, you're awake now. Matt and Kira can't do anything. I'm here." I sat up and lunged at Jay holding onto him for dear life.  
"Oh Jay, it was so scary… I was so afraid…"   
"Shh shh…" Jay was rocking me back and forth and my whole body was trembling. He went to get up, but I still held on. "Come on, it's okay now…" I was so tired, but so scared at the same time. I felt Jay lay down beside me. His hand rubbed my shaking arm. "There there, just get some rest and in the morning you'll forget about it." I closed my eyes really hoping he was right.  
**********************************  
I woke up in an empty bed holding a pillow. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone. I got up and stretched while slowly walking out to the living room. Jay was eating a bowl of what looked like Lucky Charms and Adam was next to him eating toast. Man, these 2 were cooks. I walked in and jumped on the couch landing in-between the 2 of them.  
"Good morning." Adam said.  
"Good morning." I said back. Jay was staring dead ahead at Scooby Doo.   
"Hey, do me a favor. Go in my room and make Chris get up. When I got up and came out here, he went back there." Adam said.  
"Sure." I said getting up and going down the hallway. Sure enough, Chris was sprawled out on the huge bed. I jumped right in front of him. "Hey get up." He opened an eye and let out a yawn.  
"Okay, I'm coming." He got up and walked out to the living room. I followed him where he sat in-between Adam and Jay. I stuck out my bottom lip as Chris pulled me over and onto his lap tiredly. I smiled watching the TV. They may have been extremely nice people, but not morning people.   
"Hey, um… we got an invoice… and we all have matches at the house show tonight." Adam said. Jay turned around.  
"No way! They told me I had off until Sunday."  
"Well, ya don't. We got to leave in live an hour." Chris got up.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." I plopped back down to where I had been a minute ago. Adam got up and disappeared leaving Jay and me. There was an awkward silence.   
"Listen. You know, Jeff's still my friend… I've known him for a long time and I think today you ought to find him and work everything out before something happens." I just kinda nodded my head in agreement. I got up and walked to the back room. I sat on the bed and before I knew it, I was crying into the pillow. My boyfriend fucked his brother, and then he fucked me. Jay didn't want me, my best friend turned on me and Matt was pissed at me. I muffled my face in the pillow and just cried as loud as I could.   
"Whoa Whoa!" I felt 2 arms on me as I dove for whoever this was and just balled my eyes out. I didn't even care who this was. It could me Kira herself and I didn't care. "What's wrong Faith?" It was Chris. I couldn't form words at all, I was broken. I was like a glass vase that had been thrown against the wall and shattered and could never be put back together.  
"Jeff… and and Matt… then Kira… and now," I sniffled my nose, "and now Jay. Does no one want me? Am I that useless and horrible?" I felt his strokes harden.  
"You are the most precious thing, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want you… wait a sec… Jay?"   
"He….. he said that… he said that Jeff was his friend and I had to talk to him… before… before anything happened." Chris's hair fell in my face a few times but I didn't care. I scuffed my face into his chest more. I could hardly breathe and my insides felt as if they had been ripped out.  
"Listen Faith. Here's what's going to happen." Chris went on and explained his 'plan' as I just tried my best to listen.   
*****************************  
I walked in the arena with Chris. My eyes were still a little swollen, but there wasn't anything we could do. He quickly pulled me into his dressing room before anyone saw and shut the door.   
"Stay here. I'll go try to make sense of things." He got up and left as I nervously bit my lip.  
***************************  
Chris got up and went in search of Jeff. He was sure he would be here already in search of Faith. He cautiously knocked on the Hardyz dressing room door as a muffled voice told him it was open. Walking in, he saw Jeff sitting there. To be blunt, he looked like crap. He obviously hadn't slept at all and hadn't showered… or changed.   
"Jeff?" He said as Jeff raised his eyebrows slightly. "Go take a shower and change." Jeff didn't move.  
"I knew not to tell her Chris. If I just… if I just hadn't been so eager damnmit. If I had just done what Matt said and not had a relationship with a co-worker and been a little more damn patient… we couldn't have this problem. And I would be normal and happy. I didn't want her to find out like that. Especially the morning after… and in the middle of…"  
"Yea, I hear ya, but she did. Listen… go shower and change and meet me in my dressing room in like 15 minutes. Hurry." Chris walked out silently praying that this would work.   
*****************************  
I'm sitting her in Chris's locker room. He said 15 minutes… it had been 20. I heard the door open.  
"Okay Chris, what did you-Faith." Jeff said a little unbelieving. He started to run for me, but I stood up and backed off.  
"Listen Jeff. We need to talk. Now, I realize that you were 'drunk' and all… and you PROPERLY didn't know quite what you were doing… and then Matt had these feelings for you… and you didn't have them for him… but the predicament you put me in without me knowing was unbelievable. I have been under so much emotional stress for the past few days. If it wasn't for Adam and Jay and Chris, I properly would have quit and been miserable the rest of my life. Now, I always try to be understanding Jeff, but I've never dealt with that type of thing before…"  
"Faith listen. There is NOTHING going on with Matt and myself. NOTHING AT ALL NOTHING WHAT SO EVER IN THE LEAST BIT. ZIP NILTCH NADA. Matt is God knows where with Kira right now, and I am not speaking to the either of them until everything is resolved. You have been alone? I sat by myself searching everywhere I could for you. I was so afraid… I was afraid something happened and I don't know what I would do…" Jeff was now crying, I was crying and I couldn't help but to lung for him wrapping my arms around his neck.   
"I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I know you didn't." I sat there for a few minutes just glad to be back in his warm embrace. Unlike Jay, Adam, and Chris's hugs, his was different. I couldn't explain it, it made me feel so warm and cared for. "But Jeff, what are we gonna do about Matt and Kira… I mean… what are THEY going to do."  
"I don't know Faith… I don't know."   
****************************************  
Meanwhile, Matt and Kira sat outside the arena on a nearby bench.  
"So Matt, you think he'll find her?" Kira said snickering.  
"Properly, if I know Jeff, but tonight," he gave an evil laugh, "he'll be sure to see her."   
***************************************  
After about 10 minutes, I reluctantly let go of Jeff as Chris walked in smiling. He was glad for us too, and I was glad that we had at least SOME supporters.   
"Hey Faith, Shane's looking for ya." He said.   
"I'll be right back." I said as I walked out. I walked down the hallway and found Shane in a large room sitting at a table. I walked up to him. "You look'n for me?" I said as he looked up from his coffee.  
"Oh yea, you have a match tonight. It's singles competition vs. Jeff Hardy."  
"WHAT? Why am I fighting Jeff? I'm feuding with Test!" I was pissed. Very pissed.  
"Well, the writers think that they want you to feud with Jeff now and later down the line when you and Kira break up, you can break up the Hardyz too and you can go with Jeff. Have Test interfere to help Jeff win." My eyebrows kinda rose. There was nothing I could do about it. I walked back to the room where Jeff was and peaked in. He smiled when eh saw me and I explained what was going on.  
"Oh, I'd be thrilled to get to work with you." I kinda swallowed hard. I'd seen Jeff in the ring and I didn't want to get like badly hurt. I WAS still new here. "Here, we'll go over it really quick." He went through some basic things and what was going on and Andrew came in. Jeff still wasn't wild over him.  
"Hey, Shane told me to interfere. When do you want me in?"  
"Ummm… when I go for Blast (Which was basically a 1080 Splash) pull the ropes… uh… chair… and then Swanton." I said as he nodded his head.  
"Okay, see ya out there." He left and I felt a lot of tension of the room leave with him.  
"When are we on?" he asked.  
"I think like in an hour."  
"Okay." Chris had left and I think we felt safest in here away from Matt and Kira.  
"So um… how pissed was Matt…" I asked very cautiously.  
"Well, he was pretty pissed… I don't know what his problem is though. He thinks that I uh… have a 'thing' for him… and I don't." He added the last part very quickly. "But he'll just have to get over it." I sat down on the couch and Jeff sat beside me. I really didn't know quite what to say.   
"Jeffy, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to just leave like that…"  
"It's okay. Where were you?" I bit my lip. I didn't know if I should tell him…  
"Well, I was with some very good friends…" He kinda looked at me, "In Canada…" He smiled. I think he was just relieved that I wasn't with Andrew. "And they were the nicest they could have been." I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But not as sweet as you." He turned around and I felt that certain heat again as out lips gently touched, and then harder… and harder… and before I knew it, my tongue was venturing in his sweet tasting mouth. I pulled back panting for breath. I put my head on his chest for a second and jumped up.  
"Shit, I got to change!" I grabbed my bag and practically ripped off my sweater and yanked on my black tank. I kicked off my shoes and pants and slid kneepads on my knees. I could feel Jeff's eyes burning at my back. I was in too big of a hurry to care though. I yanked on my black pants with the fire rim and threw on my boots. I snatched my comb and quickly ran it through my hair.   
"Perfect." Jeff said smiling. He was already ready as we walked out. We were next.  
"Go easy on me." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I always have." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes as my music hit and I strode down the ramp. I did a silent prayer when I reached the ring and climbed the top turnbuckle. His music played as he came down the ramp slightly smiling. At least it was a house show so this match wasn't televised. We started up as he had me in grapple and threw me down. We went through the match well and I climbed the turnbuckle to do the Blast and exactly on time, Andrew came down and I shoved me off. I landed on my arm wrong through and it hurt like hell. "Aggghhhh." I heard Jeff yell as flipped onto me. His face was right on mine as he went for the pin and I could feel his hot breath. The ref counted one two three as I laid there. He walked up the ramp and I regained myself before also going up. I walked through the curtains holding my arm a bit looking for Jeff, but I didn't see him. [He properly went back to his room.] I thought peeking in. I walked in and heard the door slam as something bashed me over the head and I fell limply to the floor.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
I opened my eyes with a pounding headache, but all I could see was pure darkness. I was blindfolded. I tried to remember what happened, but all I remembered was looking for Jeff, and then smash. I squirmed a bit and I heard voices.  
"Ah, you're up." Kira said with a sneer in her voice. My blindfold was ripped off and Jeff was tied to a bed wiggling profusely. His mouth was gagged, and I felt something over mine… tape! "You're just what we've been waiting for!" I looked at Jeff with hurt in my eyes. We were in a hotel room… that's what it appeared to be. Jeff's hands were handcuffed to the bed and his legs were spread slightly and duck taped to the mattress. I mumbled something that was supposed to be 'Fuck you' but through the tape it was only slurred attempts at language. Jeff was stripped down to his boxers, so the tape on his legs had to hurt extremely. Matt walked in front of me smiling.   
"Finally Jeff will realize we were meant to be… you will realize we were meant to be." He was talking right to me. "And you will not and cannot interfere." I tried to think of someway to get out of this problem… some how there had to be a way. Chris and Adam and Jay said they'd wait for me to make sure I left okay… maybe they could some how find me and save me and Jeff. "Because Faith, I do not like to share." Jeff looked like he was going to break down in tears as Matt climbed over his. His hand roamed Jeff's body stopping at the elastic to his boxers. "Jeffy, my little Jeffy, finally you will see." I watched in horror as Jeff tried to free himself kicking or doing anything he could, but he was stuck. Matt pulled down Jeff's gag and pressed his bitter lips as hard as he could force his tongue in. I heard Matt scream and back off. "You little fuck. You bit my tongue."  
"Matt YOU ARE A FUCKING INSANE PSYCO! YOU HAVE LOST IT!!" Matt shoved the gag back on Jeff as I watched his hand slap him hard across the chest. I jumped trying to bolt up, but Kira violently shoved me back to the floor. I felt a tear come down my face as I closed my eyes but I still heard the violent slaps against Jeff's chest as he cried out. Kira's hand yanked my eyelids open and kept her hands there practically forcing me to watch. My arms and legs were tied together so there was no way I could even walk. Matt pulled down Jeff's boxers exposing his pride as he looked hungrily at it. His tongue slid up and down it as Kira let an evil laugh. Jeff tried to pull his legs as close as he could together, but the strong amounts of tape denied him to do that. I heard the door pound.  
"Matt, let me in damnit!" It was Adam.  
"Open this fucking door! You can't do that!" Jay now. I thought the door was going fall off as Matt kept at it with a yelping Jeff. Through the gag, you could still hear his muffled screams. Jeff started to harden even though he tried his hardest not to. I heard a massive crack as the door flew open and 3 Canadian blondes came pounding in. Adam dove for Matt tackling him to the ground while Chris grabbed Kira who attempted to throw something. He pinned her arms back while she squirmed but she was stuck. Chris was 2 times her size, maybe more. Adam had Matt pinned to the ground while Jay ran over to me and tried to help me up. I was still a little out of it from the head shot, bit he managed to untie my hands and legs. He looked at my mouth and quickly ripped off the tape leaving a stinging feeling but I quickly ran to Jeff who was a mess. I pulled the gag out of his mouth and kissed his lips gently. It hurt both of us, but I wanted to get the fowl taste of Matt off of him as soon as I could. I pulled his shorts up and looked at his taped legs.  
"Do it… do it fast." He said as I ripped a piece off. The sound of flesh sticking stabbed a hole in my heart but I tried to work quickly. For a second, I looked over at Adam to see him punch Matt as hard as he could square in the face and Chris practically hurl Kira against the wall making her body limply slide down the dry wall. I went back to Jeff pulling until it all was off leaving a sticky residue. I looked at his hands not sure what to do as Jay came over. He was hooked to the cast iron headboard and there was no way I could break that. Jay picked something off the nightstand and handed it to me. Keys, that would be easier. I unhooked him as Jeff moved his wrists around a little. Kira's body was lying on the floor and Matt's face had a trickle of blood running down it. They were both out of it for a little while. Adam and Chris came over quickly and pulled us out the door. Jeff was still in his shorts, but we didn't care, we just needed out of there. I don't know how we were walking, I was leaning on Jay for support and Jeff had a hold of Chris. Adam's car was in the lot as we got in quickly. Adam flew into the drivers set and Jay in the passenger. I slowly got in the back with Jeff beside me and Chris was on the other side of me. Adam drove away as fast as he could. I put my hands on Jeff's cheeks sloppily trying to kiss him but I was way out of it.   
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't help." I said crying.   
"It wasn't your fault." Adam said, "You better be glad that Jay was so nosey."  
"Yeah, I was walking and heard them planning everything outside. Sorry we were, ah, a little late. We tried as fast as we could." I managed muffled thanks as I held Jeff. God knows what Matt would have done to him if he had gotten the chance. I held Jeff in my arms and I could feel the residue of the tape all over her legs. I was shaking again. I was going to crack. Just crack and go insane. I thought to myself. I couldn't handle all this. Adam pulled into a driveway of a small house.  
"Where are we?" I asked as Jay started to get out.   
"My aunt's house. She's outta town so we can crash here for a few days." Jay said. I got out slowly and helped Jeff. We were like both in a shity condition. Jay lifted up the welcome mat and pulled a key out and opened the door. The inside was totally dark as Chris flipped a light on. "There's only 2 bedrooms, but Matt and Kira will never know to look here. I slowly inched me and Jeff over to the couch while Adam was looking at me very closely.  
"What?" I said as he titled my head. Chris was looking at Jeff.  
"We're just tying to check you guys out. You WERE attacked and kidnapped. Jay, go get, ah… a washcloth, some ice… Tylenol, um… that's it." Jay disappeared and a few minutes came back. I handed Jeff an ice pack and took the washcloth to try and scrub the stuff of his legs. Luckily, it came off easily.   
"You need to relax. You're head has a huge bruise on it." Chris said to me. I took the other ice pack and put it on my head and laid back. We took a few Tylenol and I hoped that it would help.   
"I just wanna go to bed." Jeff said as I got up and followed him.  
"Go on to the master room. First on the right." I walked into a fairly simple room. White walls, white bed, white furniture.  
"So much for color." I murmured getting into the bed slowly. I helped Jeff in who was also doing horrible. His arms had red rings from where he had tried to fight the metal handcuffs.   
"I don't believe Matt would go that far." Jeff said putting his head down.   
"Neither do I." I was a little uncomfortable in my wrestling clothes, but I didn't wanna say anything. I guess it showed though because Jeff reached over and kinda petted my hair.  
"If you're that uncomfortable, just take it off." He said that as if casual. I raised my brow. "Well, you need sleep." I carefully slid my shirt off exposing my simple, white bra. My pants were stiff as hell and I carefully slipped them off as well tossing them on the floor. I snuggled up close to Jeff feeling relieved of the confining attire. He wrapped his arm around me and I could still feel his deep tension from the happenings of earlier.   
"Can you still taste Matt?" I asked looking at him. He nodded a little as I carefully and gently kissed his lips. My mouth hurt like hell and his had to too. I kept my mouth close to his just breathing in one another's soul for a few minutes. He was always so warm. I wrapped my leg around him as I felt his lips draw near my neck taking it in. "Jeff, not now. We need to talk about some things… there's well, there's somethings I need to know." I said.  
"About… about Matt and me?" He said slowly. I nodded my head yes.  
"I have to know before… before something happens that I will really regret."  
"Well… I guess it started when we were little. I had to be, eh, 15 and we were at a party and playing spin the bottle. I well I had to kiss Rebecca Stone, and I gave her a small peck and that night at home, Matt came in and asked me if I liked it… and I said not really, implying that I didn't like Rebecca, not the kiss. Well he took it the wrong way… and nothing happened for a while. Then one night about 2 years ago we were well, a little drunk… and we were practicing some moves in the backyard, and Matt had me pinned to the ground on all fours, and he kissed me and wouldn't let me up. And his hands… they were all over me… and the next thing I remember, I was in his bed at his house and he was just smiling." I felt a tear well up in my eye. It really wasn't him, it was more Matt. "That's really all that's happened between us… but Matt wants more, and I don't."   
"Oh Jeffy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for me, and for Matt, and for you…" I snuggled up closer.  
"We're gonna make it babe." I closed my eyes that were still dripping a few tears and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I woke up to a small amount of sunlight seeping in through the small windows. Jeff was tossing and turning in his sleep as I ran my fingers through his hair. He calmed down a bit and opened his eyes. I heard voices in the hallway as the door was slowly opened. I dove under the covers pulling them up to my chin. Jay and Adam peeked in.  
"Hey, we got to get out of here. His aunt's gonna be back any day and we don't know when." I nodded as Adam came over with Jay and sat on the bed. I was a bit uncomfortable here. I mean, here I was with 4 grown men, WWF superstars, and I was hiding under the covers in my bra and panties.   
"Hey girl get up." Jay said pulling the cover up. I quickly darted back under. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were, fuck… sorry…" I was properly the darkest red I had ever been and my entire body was buried under the covers.   
"Jay, you're a dumb ass!" I heard Adam yell and a slight smacking sound.  
"No bitch slapping Adam! That hurt!" I almost giggled a little.  
"Come on ass."  
"Let go of my ear! OOOOWWWIIIEEE Adammmmmmm! Don't pull my ear, that fucking hurts!"  
"Good, it's supposed to." The door opened and slammed. I could feel Jeff's leg right by my head.  
"Hey, you can come out now. The dumb ass is gone." Thinking devilishly, I saw Jeff's very very very red legs and I ran my tongue up and down it stopping at the line of his boxers. From all the tape the night before, it was like they were waxed. I inched over him on all fours still under the covers as I ran my tongue up his also still red chest. I could here a small moan from him as he reached under the covers and pulled me up. I landed on top of him face to face as he kissed me. "Do you always know how to make me feel better?" I gave a small smile before landing beside him. "My turn."  
"Wha-WhAT?!?!?!?!" I yelled as he flipped me. He ducked under the covers and his warm tongue circled around my navel sucking and gnawing at it. He raised his head back to mine and this time gave me a sweet kiss. "We've got to go babe." I said smiling. I got up and looked at my previous clothes. I didn't want to wear those. I just realized, all Jeff had WAS his shorts. "Uh Jeff…" I said.  
"No prob. HEY CHRIS!"  
"SHUT UP!" I flew back under the bed as he laughed and the door creaked open. A few minutes later, they both came back in.  
"Here ya go." I looked up and he was smiling wearing a pair of Chris's jeans and a WWF T-shirt and tossed me some cloth drawstring athletic pant thing. I put it on and yanked the string as tight as it would go.  
"As much as I feel like running around in Chris's pants and my bra, is there a shirt for me?" I said smiling.  
"Damn. Hoping you wouldn't ask." I stuck my tongue out and caught a Y2J shirt.  
"What? I'm endorsing him now?" I said smiling as I put it on. I grabbed my shoes and looked at Jeff. We looked a little odd, especially me, the clothes were huge compared to what I normally wear. Even though I was very strong for a woman, they still hung off me. Jay came back in.  
"Faith girl. I'm so sorry…"  
"Jay, it's okay." He turned and left as Jeff and I followed him.   
"Let's go." Adam said putting a lot of things back.  
***********************************  
  
So here I am with Jeff in the back of Adam's car again. Chris and Jay ran in some grocery store for food while we waited in the car. Adam was up front just staring out the window.  
"Uh, Adam… where exactly are we going?" I asked as he turned around.  
"I'm not exactly sure… It's Thursday, and we have to be in Miami Sunday… so we have a little while. We can't go to Cameron, because chances are, that's where Matt and possibly Kira are. Now, Sunday night, we need to do something, what we do I haven't figured out yet though." I kinda nodded my head as Jay and Chris came back with like 20 bags.  
"Get food much?" I said as they got in.  
"Well, we didn't know how much, so we got a lot." I sat up on Jeff's lap so they could spread the food in the back seat as Adam drove off.   
************************************  
Jay was eating cereal from the box and Chris had some kinda crunchy junk food. They were passing a 2-liter around. I had sun flower seeds and Jeff had Skittles.   
"It feels like it was when we were newbies." Adam said laughing. I raised my brow. "No, not like you Faith… when Jay and I and Chris started, wrestlers would cram 7 to a car to save gas and get some junk and just drive all over." Jeff kinda sat there, we had it easy compared to some of the guys. Now I'm not saying I didn't work hard to get where I am, because I sure as hell did, but some people just had it rougher. I reached over and took a few of Jeff's Skittles.   
"Hey!"  
"Oh boo hoo." I giggled chopping down on them. I took the 2-liter from Chris and took a sit before handing it to Jeff. I had no clue where we were. I had dozed off a few times here and there. We had more junk then thought humanly possible in the car.   
"Go back to sleep so I can eat my Skittles in peace." I smiled. His hair was coming in very blonde. Jay said it's been blue for a few months and the color would be out soon. It was clearly happening.   
"Where are we?" I asked  
"Must you ask that every 5 minutes?" Jay asked.  
"Yes. And if you'd tell me I'd know."   
"Well, I don't know."  
"Fine. Adam where are we? And you better not say you don't know because you're the one driving."  
"Um, I think that we're… um… in Pennsylvania."  
"You think?!"  
"It's like 8 o clock. We got to find a place to stay…" Chris said  
**************************************  
The next few days were a giant blur. We had kinda been all over the place. But now, it was like 2 AM and we were on our way to Miami. Jay was driving now and Chris was up front. Adam was back here and I was in-between he and Jeff. Everyone was asleep but Jay and I. There was a large sleeping bag spread over us and I curled up closer to Jeff putting my head on his chest. He murmured something before reaching his arm around me. Jay was humming something and the streetlights shone in the windows brightly. Everyone had this distant glaze to their appearance in the night. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a very long day. A VERY long day.   
**********************  
I woke up to a car of grown men singing 'Faithful' at the top of their lungs.   
"Good morning to you too." I mumbled in Jeff's arms. "Jay, is there an exit around?" I asked. I really had to pee.  
"Um… yea… in a few minutes. Why do you ask?" He said with a giggle in his voice.  
"Because I got to frick'n piss." I said straight out. The car burst out laughing. "What?" I said.  
"I'm sorry Faith… it's not very often a girl says that. Usually, 'I need to use the restroom.' Or 'I need to make a stop.'" Adam said laughing.  
"What? I've never said that, and it's the truth so HURRY UP JAY!" Jay pulled into a rest stop as I jumped out and made a beeline for the bathroom. I walked back out to see all of my little friends in line at a McDonalds. I inched my way up to them and stood by Jeff. I saw a girl about 15 come over slowly.  
"Ahhhhh! Jeff and and and Adam and and and Jay and CHRIS and Faith!!! Ahhhh!!" I thought she was going to have a hernia.   
"Hey." Jeff said giving her a hug. She turned bright pink. I saw her little group of friends whispering something as she ran over to Jay and gave him a big 'ole smack on the lips and ran off with her friends as fast as she could. I started laughing and pointing at Jay.  
"At least no one'll ever do that to me." I said as he smiled.  
"Yea, the only action Jay can get IS 14 year old girls." Adam said as Jay smacked him in the chest. We got to the front of the line and ordered our food. We walked back out to the car and got in and went on with our ride.   
"About 4 more hours and we'll be there." Adam said getting in the driver side as Jay went to sleep. That was how is had worked pretty much. Adam drove all day Jay drove all night. Adam slept all night Jay slept all day. Well, today he would only get like a few hours. But it shouldn't be too bad. I took a bite of my hash brown and leaned back. I had never been in a car longer in my life. Nearly 3 days STRAIGHT; 50 some hours. At least it was almost over.  
*******************************  
"There!" Adam yelled at pulling into the arena. I pulled my things out of the trunk and we walked in cautiously. Amy was right at the door. "They're not here yet." She whispered. "But they will be." I nodded and walked with Jeff down the hallway. It freaked me out what Kira and Matt might do though. We had 2 hours until the taping and nothing to do. Adam, Jay and Chris followed behind us. I felt a little reassured knowing that a lot of people were watching out for us.  
**************************  
I was freshly showered and changed when I met Jeff back in the room. I was supposed to team with Kira in 10 minutes, but no one had seen her. We were fighting 2 Cool and they promised to watch out for me, in case anything happened. We walked out to the curtain and Adam, Jay, Chris, and 2 Cool already were.  
"Seen her yet?" Adam asked, as I nodded my head no.   
"Well, I can just go in a handicapped match." I said as Scotty (yea, I said I was still bad on names0 raised his eye brow.  
"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded yes.  
"Well, what else am I gonna do?"  
"We can have a singles."  
"I guess." I said as Grand Master yelled at some technician guy. He told him and he sent the message down to Jerry, JR, and Lillian Garcia.   
"Okay, we'll just do some basic stuff. Grapple, you throw me down, 3 kicks, I get up, hip toss, um… elbow, hip hop drop, you move, Blast, pin. How's that? Quick and easy." Grand Master said.  
"Perfect." I said as 2 Cool's music hit and they walked down. Jeff gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I gave one to him and Jay and Adam and Chris. "Watch out for each other, and me." I said to everyone before walking down the ramp. The match went really good and Grand Master climbed for the hip hop drop just as I moved. I was totally out of tune of everyone but Brian here and I didn't hear the crowd's loud pop as I climbed the ropes. The next thing I knew, I was face first on the mat and my back felt like it had been stabbed profusely. "What the hell?" I said as Brian got on me.  
"Just go with it, we'll get help." I did and he got the unscheduled one two three. He went up the ramp as usual and the ref came over.  
"Sit there, we're gonna get the EMT. Don't move." I didn't. I felt like shit, even worse then before. Sure enough, after a minute, a stretcher came down and took me up the ramp. We got through the curtain and Jeff was there.  
"Jeff… what happened?" I said as they went into a room.  
"Kira… she came down with Matt and slammed you in the back… didn't you see her?" I nodded my head no. I hadn't seen anyone. I felt them wiping at my forehead. Damnit, I was bleeding. "Stay still." I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel THAT bad. They wiped and stuff here and there and eventually left. "Are you okay? She nailed you and ran. I tried to grab Matt but he left like booked it. Vince was PISSED. He sent cops after them." I gulped hard and started to get up. "Here." Jeff reached over and picked me up. My head hurt like hell. "Let's just go." I nodded a little. I could barely see straight now. Maybe they had hit me pretty hard after all. I felt a long band aide on my forehead. We walked down the hallway when an exhausted Adam and Jay came.  
"We… We chased 'em down like all the way out of the arena, but they got in a car and drove out." Jay said leaning on Adam.  
"Yea, they booked it and fast. They knew exactly what their plan was." Adam said. I felt Jay softly kiss my band aide.  
"Hang in there kiddo."   
*****************************************  
"That was perfect." Kira sneered as she ran her fingers through her dark hair.  
"It was, wasn't it?" Matt said as he jerked his shirt off. They had made it back to Matt's house and had gotten away from the cops.   
"How about a thank you." Kira said walking towards Matt seductively. She leaned up and firmly planted her ruby red lips on his forcing him to the bed. She held his face just attacking him. "Everything… went… as plan…" Matt said in-between lunges. Kira ripped her shirt off and went back to Matt.  
****************************************  
"Owie." I said lying back on the hotel bed. Jeff came back in wearing his shorts as he sat beside me.  
"You'll do all right. Hang in there." I smiled as his fingers traced my arms stopping at my cheeks. He gently laid his lips on mine pulling away leaving a tingly feeling on my mouth. My head was pounding harder now and Jay and Adam wanted to stay and make sure I was all right, but Jeff insisted that we'd be okay. However, they were next door. I leaned back over to Jeff and planted my lips on his returning the favor. I nestled up closer into his arms as he smiled and he planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"Enough games. You need some serious rest." He was right, I did. I closed my eyes knowing that once again, tonight would not be easy.  
****************************************  
"Wow." Matt said collapsing on the bed in a sweaty mess followed by Kira doing the same.  
"You… you should fuck women more often. Screw Jeff." She said panting in-between breaths. Matt laughed a little. "I wanna go again." Kira said climbing back on top of him.  
***************************************  
"Jeff!" I said screaming as loud as I could. I felt him instantly wake up beside me and I was shaking again. I had yet ANOTHER nightmare. I felt him pull me into his arms.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Shh now… calm down…" I snuggled as close as I could. "Want to talk?" He knew that sometimes, when I talked about things, well, it helped.   
"Well, I was walking and I was alone and Matt came up and kissed me… and Kira his us both with chairs… and then she… she put him on top of me, and you came and you so mad when u saw this and…" I couldn't tell him the rest. It went on to Matt raping me… and Jeff running away with Kira. That's where I woke up screaming.  
"Shh, I'm here now and Matt's not going to be near you." I was crying a little and Jeff tried to kiss my tears away but they were falling too fast. "C'mon Faith…" I hugged him still forcing myself to lie back down in the covers. He was rocking me a little I forced myself to all asleep.  
****************************************  
Kira and Matt sat bare body to bare body breathing heavier then they were in the first place. Kira reached her sweaty palm over and stroked Matt on the chest.  
"Okay… Kir… Kira… I… my body… we can't… no more… please… for the love of-" It was too late Kira had inched over Matt and was sliding her tongue up and down his length coaxing it back into hardness. [This girl never stops.] Matt thought throwing his head back into the pillows.  
****************************************  
Adam sat up in his bed. This entire was situation was draining the hell out of him. Jay was beside him sleeping peacefully. They had accidentally given him one bed instead of two and they were too tired to complain. For the first time ever, Adam *really* looked at Jay. He had such a pretty complexion… Adam quickly mentally smacked himself. [Knock it off Adam! That's your tag partner… your best friend… A MAN! For God sakes, stop thinking that…] But the mental bashing couldn't tear his eyes away from the truly angelic site. He reluctantly laid down just trying to get through the night.  
***************************************  
The next morning, Adam woke up with Jay flipped over nearly on top of him. Jay always tossed in his sleep, and usually Adam just threw him off the bed or whatever, but last night, he let him stay. Jay's leg was slouched over his and Adam… well, he liked it. Loosing all control of his body, he reached over and gently petted Jay's hair, massaging his fingers through it, feeling his scalp. Jay stirred a little and opened his eyes.  
"What are you doing?" He said sleepily, "And why wasn't I thrown off?" Adam was caught a bit off guard.  
"Eh, uh, I didn't feel you flip last night and uh… I was… um…" Jay turned his head and looked at Adam really closely.  
"Shh… wait." He stared at him deeply before reaching over and embracing him in a deep kiss. He poked his tongue at Adam's little lips as Adam spread them giving Jay full axis to his mouth. Jay pulled back. "I've wanted to do that for so long."  
"Me too Jay," Adam said, "Me too."  
************************************  
Matt lay entwined in the covers with Kira sleeping nearly on top of him. He was so physically drained that he could sleep for days and days. Kira showed no mercy, but still… she wasn't what he wanted. He had even called out Jeff's name a few times last night.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jeff hadn't been able to fall back sleep. Every few minutes Faith would toss and turn in her sleep and Jeff would rock her back and forth. For a few hours he even laid with his head to her heart so he could hear the steady beat.   
***********************************  
I had felt Jeff all night. Felt his breath when he was staring at me felt his head when he listened to my heart, felt his fingers when he ran them through my hair and on my face. Though I had been asleep, he was there. I slowly opened my eyes to his warm caring face.  
"How are… are you…" he had been with me all night and couldn't think of a damn thing to say? I leaned over and kissed him deeply indulging in his taste. He ran his fingers back through my hair as he held my face as I let my hands roam his chest. I felt every crease and every muscle as I moved them around to his back. His lips moved to my neck covering it completely to the point where his nose was caught in the brim of my shirt. I kept my hands moving all over her upper half as I felt his hands slip up my shirt. The covered the area sliding right over my bra and just getting the feel of me. I felt his warm fingers slip under my bra gently massaging my tender bust. His hands inched back down to my pants where he casually slid his hands in…  
*****************************  
Here I was again, all sweaty and Jeff pounding into me like a jack knife.  
"Oh God Jeff! Harder… harder…" My words became futile as he slammed into me. I bucked my hips against the bed with every thrust…  
******************************  
Adam and Jay looked nervously at each other. They could hear the loud thumping of the bed slamming against their paper-thin walls.  
"Damn…" Jay said hearing the loud thumps. They couldn't act like they didn't hear anything because the bed from next door was right by the head of their bed. They had spent the last hour just kinda looking off into space, each trying to sorry out his feelings and such.  
"We need to talk about it… was it just… innocent… or…" Adam said nervously.  
"Well, um… I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out myself." Jay said back.   
*********************************  
I collapsed on the bed next to Jeff. It was even more intense then it had been the first time. Jeff lay next to me breathless in a pile of sweat. I was still panting under the covers with my chest heavily rising up and down and so was his. I felt his hand come over and hold mine tightly. I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Hey guys, we got to go are you ready?" Asked Adam through the door. I shot Jeff a look. I wasn't going to be able to move it WAS only my 2nd time.   
"In a sec!" Jeff ran trying to throw clothes on while I got up and slipped clothes over my sticky body. EWWW! Gross. I thought putting on a T-shirt and flared jeans. He threw everything on a suitcase. The bed was just totaled, but we walked in the hallway before they could get a glimpse.  
"Oh… sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something." Adam said playfully slapping Jeff. I felt my cheeks burning a deep shade of red. Yet, some how my Band Aid had stayed on. Amazing. Jay came over and put his arm around me as Jeff was half-awake and half-coherent walked up ahead with Adam.   
"Hey… have fun?" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
"Jay, I am not going to discuss this with you." I said trying to speed up my walk.  
"Alright, alright, but I really need to talk to you later, alone, I don't Jeff to hear, is that okay?" He had helped me so much, I felt obligated to help him.  
"Yea sure Jay." I walked a little faster catching Jeff and landing in his arms as he held me. In the car, me and Jeff kinda sprawled out on the back seat and Jay and Adam sat very uncomfortably up front.   
"So um… what's going on?" I asked as Jeff played around with my hair.  
"Um, not much. Vince is still looking for Matt and Kira, but he hasn't heard from the people he sent to Cameron." Adam said. I kinda nodded my head.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"WE have a photo shoot that Matt and Kira were supposed to be at too… but obviously aren't." Adam said. I nodded as I Jeff's fingers still ran through my hair. I turned around smiling a little as Jeff shot me a 'What's so funny?' look. I gave him a small smooch on the lips. He gave me a new look like 'There's people up there.'   
"I know." I mouthed. I pressed my lips back to his putting my tongue through. I felt around the inside of his mouth scavenging along his teeth. He pressed back to me as I moved my hands on his shoulders. This was actually pretty difficult to do lying down side to side. So… I did the practical thing and I hopped up on his chest. He lay flat on his back as I felt him force his tongue into my mouth.  
"PDA!" Jay said laughing I slowly lifted my head up and flashed him a look. "Back to where you were." He said quickly turning around. I put my head on his chest and tried to relax. It must have looked awfully funny, because Jeff was long for the backseat, and so was I, so his one foot was on the floor and the other was bent with mine kinda slid up the door. Very funny looking. The car came to a stop.   
"Hey, let's go eat." Adam said getting out. I looked up to see us at some Denny's. We walked inside and sat down at a table.  
"I got to go to the bathroom." Jeff said.  
"Me too." Adam replied. The two of them left leaving Jay and me.  
"Alright, they'll be a while. Here's what I needed to kinda talk to you about."  
"Talk away Jay." I said smiling.  
"Well, um, what would you do if you liked some one, liked them a whole lot and you thought that you liked them back, but you couldn't have them?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Like what is the situation?" I asked.  
"Well, damn, I've found out a lot about your personal life lately, so I guess I shouldn't be too timid to talk about mine, but I don't know who else to turn to. Lately, well, I've uh, I've liked Adam." I felt a lump in my throat.   
"Well, uh… does, uh… does Adam like you?" I really didn't know how to deal with this.  
"I think so… we kissed…" I hoped my jaw didn't drop too much. "I knew I was fucked up."  
"No Jay, no, you're not screwed up… I'm just trying to figure out some uh… advise… all I can tell you is when you've found that right person and you can… I don't know how to say this, you feel sparks and you want to be with this person every waking moment of your life and you can tell that you could wake up to this person everyday and be fine and live happily… then you've found your soul mate. Now when you've found that, then we can talk. All I can tell ya know though is, talk it over with him, and follow your heart." Almost on queue, Jeff and Adam came back.  
"Hey, let's order."  
  
**********************************  
What to wear? I thought going through some outfits. The lady had given me a large amount of outfits and told me to pick some. "Not to bulky." She had said, implying to be kinda slutty. I rolled my eyes as the gratuitous remark, but went with it. I pulled on this black leather skirt and black go-go boots with fire going up the back. Staring at the shirts, I pulled out a pink thing. It was a short tank top and was like really fuzzy. I looked at my ensemble and showed my disapproval ripping the shirt off. I found a black pleather plastic low cut tank and put it on. Now I felt like Trish, but that was okay. I fluffed my straight her up. It was kinda curly today but that was okay. I had taken a LONG shower when we got here and that took a good 30 minutes of time. Jeff had taken one too, but luckily no one commented. Hopefully, no one noticed. I walked out to a room where Adam, Jay and Jeff were sitting a little uncomfortably.   
"Hey." Adam said smiling, "Looking nice." I stuck my tongue out. Most wrestlers hated photo-ops because they made us look really dumb. Jeff was wearing some really tight black thing and baggy pants and Adam and Jay were in their tights. At least they got to do them in wrestling attire. I could never see myself wrestling in this. I inched over carefully. In this skirt I felt like the minute I sat down it would rip up the ass. I finally made it over to where they were and sat down beside Jeff.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He was kinda looking off and I could tell he didn't wanna talk about it. Jay shifted several times in his seat. I was glad I didn't have to wear tights, they looked really uncomfortable.   
"Damn tights." Jay murmured pulling at them. I laughed a little, "I wouldn't be talking. They don't have ME dressed up like… THAT." I stuck my tongue out.  
"You never know. Tomorrow's a new day." Jay was ready to say something when a lady came in.  
"Jay and Adam, We're ready for you." Jeff started humming the dum dumma dum dum thing when they left laughing as they disappeared to a room.   
"You wanna talk now?" I asked looking over at him.  
"Well, how would you feel Faith? My brother, whom I love in that FAMILY way and I could never live without even though everything he's done… is on the run from the police and, he's well, he's cracked. Insane, he's gone insane and now… I don't know what to do. I mean, surely the police will catch him, and lock him up…" Jeff was bawling now and I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly.  
"Baby, don't worry. They'll get Matt help, and he'll be all-better and he'll come back good as new and you can pretend like none of this ever happened.  
"Yea, but I'll always know, and after what he tried to do to me, I want to forgive him so badly, but I don't know if I can, and that scares me. It scares me a lot."   
"Get it off your mind." I said.  
"Yea, right." Making sure no one was around I got up real close to him and whispered into his ear.  
"Maybe… if you're a good little boy, I can give you a treat tonight." I saw a small smile come from his lips and I let my tongue quickly swipe his ear.   
"What was I upset about?" He said smiling. The lady came back in with a phone.  
"I don't know Mr. McMahon, it's your call, yes, of course… I will, they're right here…. Mmm hmm, I'm sure of that, of course. One moment please." She came over and handed the phone to Jeff.  
"Yes?" He said. He listened for a few minutes and put his hand over the receiver.  
"Faith, we have to talk." I kinda bit my lip as he spoke to the phone. "I'll call you back okay Vince?" He hung it up. "Faith, they haven't found Matt or Kira… but Vince says that obviously, they are fired. For numerous reasons, he doesn't know about what Matt did to me… but they came into that match like that and REALLY hurt you. So, he thinks that since Lita was ditching us anywise, maybe me and you could tag." My eyes lit up brightly.   
"That'd be great!"  
"Now it means giving you a total make over."  
"Thank God!" He smiled as he dialed the number and told Vince. He handed the phone to the lady.  
"Okay Faith, come with me, we need to get you a new out fit." I followed smiling as she led me back into the room. "Lita shot for her new gimmick today, so basically you're taking over her… here's some clothes." My eyes gazed over the MUCH better outfits. She left and I put on some black pants that were like the ones Jeff had. I put on this white tank with the poison sign on it and took it off. Gazing over the piles, I picked up a red plastic like T-Back thing and put it on. Perfect. I went back to where Jeff was.  
"Better?" I asked as he smiled.  
"Perfect. Let's go get some pics."  
************************************  
I had been under the hot lights forever and they got really annoying. We took singled and doubles and I had a real easy time adjusting to the new gimmick.   
"One more. Jeff and Faith back to back, guns…. Perfect." She shot the picture. "That's all for now. Good luck. Wear those outfits Monday night so we can have some of you guyz in action for the wwf.com. Great work." We walked out smiling. Adam and Jay sat exhausted back in normal clothes.  
"Let's go."  
*************************************  
We were back in the car. "What are you so tired from?" I asked, as Jay looked dead. "All we did was stand there."  
"HA! All YOU did was stand there, WE on the other hand did all this shit. We had to do all these jumps from places…. And all this weird stuff. They wanted pics of us doing some things. We only had like 3 normal ones. Horrible." I smiled.  
"Guess what?" Jeff said with a smile. "I got a new tag partner." Jay immediately turned around to this.  
"Who???? What? Matt… gone?"  
"Yea, Vince said even if he didn't get arrested, he was so fired. My new partner… is Faith." I though Adam was going to crash the car.  
"Are you serious?" He said like he didn't believe him.  
"YES!" I yelled. Gees, these so-called men could be… UH sometimes. A lot of the rest of the ride was quiet though.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
We were back at Adam's house. Jay said we could share the guestroom. I went in without hesitation. Adam and Jay were being SO nice to us… especially me. I smiled at Jeff as I walked over swaying my hips.  
"So, do you think you were a good boy?" I asked licking my lips giggling. I couldn't help but to laugh.   
"Were." I laughed as he picked my up as cupped my chin to his face before gnawing at it slightly. He started to twist and tug my shirt off but I resisted a little.  
"Jeff… Adam… and Jay… they're right next door."  
"So, they were next door this morning." He said before pulling it off.  
"Yea, but…" his mouth occasionally smothered my sounds out. God, could you say sex magnet. Not that I was complaining… "Yes but Jeff that was different…" smothering "Then it was the hotel, that was our room, now it's Adam's house," smothering, "he could just walk in." He leaned my head up to his sweetly caressing my lips with his own. His fingers twisted and pulled around at my hair and his hands roamed my body. They stopped behind me and released my confining bra baring my not so huge bust. "Jeff, I'm really not comfortable with this…" I guess my words were finally sinking in a little as he pulled back.  
"I'm so sorry, you're right, with Adam…" I smiled before yanking on one of his shirts I had found in his bag.  
"When we are alone." I said smiling. A grin spread across his face as I opened the door and he walked out behind me. Adam and Jay were in the living room watching something. I guess they hadn't heard us… Jay was laying in Adam's arms and Adam was breathing in his hair. Jeff was a few steps behind me and I whistled before he walked in causing Jay to fly out of his arms right before Jeff saw something.   
"Whatcha watching?" Jeff said walking in.  
"I dunno, some movie on HBO." I nodded my head as I sat down on the floor. The movie was over and the credits were rolling. We sat there for a moment, all feeling slightly odd.   
"So… whatdaya'll wanna do?" Jeff said leaning back.  
"Whatdaya'll. That's a funny word." Jay said laughing.  
"I'm sorry Jay, is something aboot? Or is there a moose in the road?" I just kinda laughed. Thank God I didn't have an accent.   
"Knock it off you two." Adam said laying back. He flashed me a look as I sat up.  
"Come on Jeff, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."  
"What? It's only like 12 o'clock!" He protested. Only. Gees. The drive to Canada though hadn't been TOO long (we were in like North East Pennsylvania so it was only a few hours. I leaned over real close.   
"Maybe if you're extra quiet I can keep you awake for a few hours." I said in a tiny whisper.  
"Hey, we're going to bed, BYE!" He said practically pulling me down the hallway. I winked at Adam as we disappeared to the room. I smiled and gave him a sweet little kiss.   
"Lay down." I instructed pulling somethings out of drawers. He hopped down. Damn, this man was King of Viagra, DAMN. I found the lotion I was looking for and pulled his shirt up. I moved his arms a little up to the pillow as he buried his face in it. I cracked my knuckles before putting a good amount on my palms and slowly massaging it into his tight muscles. I heard him moan a little as I hit a sore spot. I worked it loose a little.  
"That feel's so good Faith." I smiled as I worked up to his shoulders and his neck…  
*********************************  
An hour passed and I had thoroughly covered every inch of his back and sides. I smiled as I lay down beside him.   
"So, you like?" I said smiling.  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked turning to his sides.  
"Eh, it's something you pick up." I smiled as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Well, I had helped him forget about Matt for a little. It was really quiet and I could hear soft sounds of Adam and Jay talking. Soft enough that I couldn't understand words, but I knew that they were talking. I guess Jeff picked it up too.  
"Where's Jay gonna sleep? There's another bed in here if he really wants too…"   
"Um… er… I think he'll be fine. Properly just in the living room." Jeff nodded his head. I decided to pretend I was really tired as I yawned and put my head on his chest and my leg over his. Maybe I could kinda hold him down until I woke up… he usually never got up unless I was up to anyways, but just to ensure. I felt him pet my hair a little as I forced myself to fall asleep.   
************************************  
I woke up with Jeff there just as I had left him. Good, he hadn't seen anything that Adam and Jay might not have wanted him to see yet. I turned a bit, re-adjusting myself so I was a little more comfortable. He stirred a bit and I hoped that I hadn't woken him up. I tried to lay back down and snuggle my head to his chest, but he moved a little before opening his eyes.  
"Good morning gorgeous."  
"Good morning." I said smiling. His warm arm was around me and just like every morning, I didn't want out. I had to fight myself to let go of him. He stretched his arm out as I forced myself up. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom." I instructed.   
"Okay." I eyed him a second hoping that he didn't move too much. I shut our door behind me and carefully opened Adam's. They looked so sweet together. Jay was laying in Adam's arms. I smiled before peeking to make sure Jeff stayed put. I inched over to the bed as shook Adam a little.  
"Get up." He smiled looking in his arms. "We'll talk." I said smiling. "Just get Jay in the living room with a blanket FAST." He nodded as I walked back to the room where Jeff was laying back on the bed. I jumped on his stomach giggling as gently tossed me to the side.  
"So what are we doing today?" He asked.  
"Nothing I guess. We don't have any appearances or shows for a week."  
"Whoa."   
"Yea. Major whoa." He smiled before getting up. The phone rang a few times and I heard Adam answer it. There were a few noises as Adam came in.  
"Guys… they haven't found them, but… there's some bad news." I looked up as Jeff held me tightly.   
"Guys… they found Chris… and attacked him. He's alive, but barely." I gasped. That bitch.   
"What…. What happened?" I asked almost scared to find out.  
"They attacked him and beat him leaving him in a parking lot all night." It was winter in Canada. Being in a parking lot all night… not good. "He's in a hospital nearby… if you wanna go…"  
"Yea, we should." Jeff said as he got up. I was shaking again. They did this to Chris and he wasn't even involved at all. God knows what they could do to us. Adam left, and Jeff's lips were in my hair. "Shh now. I won't let them get you." I sniffled my nose a little as Jeff set me down on the bed. I stared off at space as he started to change. He walked over and pulled off my T-shirt as I felt his warm hands lift me up and hold me tightly to him. He slid a large sweater over me. I was literally unable to move. My mind was off in space… what I should do… what could I do? I slid on my clogs as he walked out. Adam and Jay were talking quietly and looked up when we walked out. I was clinging onto Jeff as we walked out. In the car, it was quiet most of the way. I was sitting in Jeff's lap as he whispered into my ear that I shouldn't worry. I knew I shouldn't, but I was and there was nothing I could do to stop it really. His hands kept moving my hair out of my face and Adam was concentrating on the road heavily. I could barely see Adam's free hand clutching to Jay's and I just hoped Jeff didn't see it. His lips gently touched my temple and I shifted a little, burrowing closer. Adam pulled into a hotel. Usually, wrestlers get sent to the hospital because of injury related to wrestling, not being attacked by a wrestler outside of the house. The hospital gave an eerie gaze. Chris had been so nice to me and helpful, that it killed me to see him hurt. We walked inside slowly and I saw Adam let go of Jay's hand. I hugged close to Jeff as his arm reached around mine. We walked down a hallway where everyone was really pale.   
"What the hell is this? I am fine, let me the fuck out! What the fuck?! Get me the hell out of this death trap. I am damn fine! Get me the hell out!"  
"Mr. Irvine… your friends will be here shortly please be a little calm." A quiet nurse said. I smiled a little seeing how Chris was.   
"Fuck's sake, I don't care! Let me out." The nurse came out of the door and almost jumped when she saw us.  
"Thank God." She said practically shoving us in. I ran up to Chris and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry!" I said trying to be a little gentle. I felt him hug back which made me happy.  
"Hey now, I'm fine. Those bastards are just lucky I didn't get my hands on them, or you may be visiting the morgue instead." I forced a smile as Chris was wiggling. "I want the hell out!"   
"Chris, you need to stay for a few days, they really screwed you up." Adam said trying to calm him.  
"Fuck, I don't care, those dumb fucks I ought to kick their fucking asses that they properly fucked against each other. Fuck, look at me. I'm just fucked up…"  
"Chris, you need to expand your vocabulary." Jay suggested laughing. I walked back into Jeff's arms as he kinda watched on.  
"Maybe if I just let Matt get his way he'll stop all this…" Jeff said. I elbowed him pretty hard.  
"No Jeff, you don't have to. They're gonna catch him." Jeff kinda looked away for a second. I'd pissed him off. He had to learn though.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Jeffy… you're not going to do that, I won't let you." I said. Jeff was pulling on a pair of black pants.  
"I know where he is… if I just kinda lead him on, I can get him and call the cops…"  
"Baby, you're not thinking. He's got Kira too… and if you go to him… I may never see you again."  
"He's my brother, he won't kill me."  
"But Kira's not, and she will." I was crying now form the thought of what might happen as I pulled him close. "Please don't go baby." I wrapped my arm around him as he held me for a sec.  
"Faith, I got to. I got to go."  
"No you don't! You don't got to go at all!"  
"The cops haven't caught him yet…"  
"If you know where he is then tell the police Jeff, don't put yourself in risk."  
"He's to quick for the cops. He may be stronger then me, but I'm faster then he is. And he's not THAT much stronger." I rolled my eyes.  
"Is there ANY way I can change your mind?" I said smiling.  
"No." He said pulling his hair back.  
"Jeffy!" I pushed him down to the bed. "You're not going." I was putting my foot down.  
"Faith babe, let me up."  
"No." I said. This time I was being stern.  
"Faith…"   
"Jeff, I'm not letting you go." We were in a hotel room and Adam and Jay had gone back to his house. I still wasn't sure what was going on with them.   
"Faith… you need to let me do this."  
"Jeffry Nero Hardy, you're scrawny ass is staying right here on this bed." I put all my weight over him and pressed down as hard as I could. I felt him pushing back slightly.  
"Faith… I don't want to hurt you…" He was turning his wrists trying to grasp mine. I twisted back as he turned me and I fell on the bed. He got up as I wrapped my arms around his waist and thew him back to the bed. I wrestled with the men… but I wasn't sure if I was stronger. I just knew techniques.   
"Jeff, if you go, and something happens… I will… I don't know if… I will die Jeff. If you go and don't come back, I will die, not go on, cease to exist." I felt his lips linger by mine before pressing passionately against mine.  
"Faith… don't do anything on account of me." We were both crying.  
"Jeffy, I couldn't go on… I couldn't… I will… I will not live… end it all…"   
"Faith stop talking like that…" I hugged Jeff as hard as I could.   
"Why Jeff… why are you doing this?"  
"To save Matt, to protect you, set Kira straight, protect my friends and make me safer in my soul and heart. My soul is in three pieces. One is me and one is you. The other is Matt and it's gone. I can't live without part of my soul, and I need to go get it back." I embraced him again as he kissed my tears away. I felt him reach around his neck and take off his cross necklace. "Here, take this. If for some reason I don't come back, your soul will always have a piece of me." I was crying as I slipped off my karma bracelet. I wore it everywhere but in the ring. It meant good luck and true love. It was originally 2, but I broke it half to combine it.  
"Take it Jeff… and come home… come home soon." He put it on as I gave him one last kiss and he walked out the door. There goes part of your soul Faith. I said to myself as the door shut slowly behind him. "Please come back." I said teary eyed.   
******************************  
Jeff walked down the hallway teary eyed also. He had to do this though… just had to. He held the bracelet tightly as he got in the rental car he had picked up and drove off. Their hotel was in Kentucky so he didn't have TOO long to go.  
******************************  
"Adam, Jay, it's me, Faith…please pick up… I need to talk to someone, I need to…. Before… hell, I don't know what I'll do…" The machine picked up as I was shivering. I heard someone pick up.  
"Faith what's wrong?" It was Adam.   
"Adam… it's Jeff… he left… to find Matt and Kira. I held him back as long as I could…"  
"Shh now. Jeffy's strong. He can do it."  
"But what if he can't…"  
"Now girl, don't think like that." I clutched his necklace as I lay down with the phone against my ear. "Girly, you go to just get you're mind off it… "  
"I can't Adam, it's all I think about."   
"Here, we have time now so I can tell you about Jay and myself. Now, do you wanna hear? It may get your mind off it."  
"It won't, but I'll listen."  
"Alright Faith. We talked for a long time… and we decided that… hell, we haven't reached a decision or anything… but we're really close, and we comfort each other. I don't' know how well a relationship will go… with society being as it is and all…" I listened on as Adam talked on and on. "Girly, maybe you should sleep a little." I was a little tired. "Hush little Faithy don't say a word…" I laughed a little as I felt my eye lids heavier, "Adam's gonna buy you a rocking bird. And id that bird just won't rock, Jay's gonna buy you some pretty socks."  
"Thank you Adam… " I said as he continued on and I fell asleep.  
***************************  
Jeff gripped the steering wheel as he parked the car at the end of the street. He got up and started walking. If he drove if would wake them up for sure. He walked up to the back door. If Matt were where he thought he was… in his bedroom, he would never hear a thing. He got in slowly and crept down the hallway. Sure enough, Matt and Kira were in the bed asleep. Jeff crept up and gagged Kira into a Chinese death thing and she instantly fell into land of un-consciences. He slowly looked at Matt. His own flesh and blood… He said a silent prayer to their mother as he hugged Matt. Matt's eyes popped open. Obviously he was not expecting this.  
"What the fuck?!" Matt threw him onto the floor hard. Okay Jeff, he thought to himself, plan A didn't work,  
"Matt… we need to just stop all of this… get rid of her… and forget about me like that, and we can act like it never happened."  
"Oh but Jeff, it did happen. It happened alright." Matt lunged for Jeff who dove out of the way.  
"Matt, you hurt Chris and Faith… when you hurt them, you hurt me. Hell, you DID hurt me. I'm telling you, turn back while you can…"  
"Jeff, oh my dear Jeff… I'll turn back when I get what I want." Matt made another lunge as Jeff once again moved just in time sending Matt to the floor.  
"Matt listen, you cannot and will not have me like that… Matt, it won't happen." Jeff made a dive for Matt pinning him to the ground. It took all of Jeff's strength to keep him down. Jeff, seriously regretting this, raised his fist before clubbing Matt in the face. His brother's eyes went white as he closed them. Blood spewed from Matt's nose and Jeff felt himself crying as he held Matt in his arms. "Why did it come to this Matt?" He was holding his brother rocking back and forth. He left Matt's heart beating slowly. He couldn't kill his brother, that he knew. He heard coughing as Kira sputtered.  
"Jeff? What the fuck is going on?"  
"Kira. Shut up." Kira gasped as she grabbed her stuff.  
"I knew that two bit would turn on me. I was too good for him anywise." She left in a huffy as Jeff laughed. Some chicks were just screwed up. Matt blinked his eyes a few times as he opened them and looked where he was.  
"Jeff?" He said looking up. "Jeff… something's… something's different… I feel new… What was going on Jeff?" Jeff kinda laughed to himself. What the hell was up with the bitch anywise.  
"Nothing Matty. She's gone and we can live how we always too. Me, you, and Faith."   
***************************  
Faith lay asleep in her bed with the phone off the hook in the background. Matt and Jeff had talked the whole way back and Jeff had never heard Matt apologize so much in his life. Not even when he was dissing this chick in 10th grade and turned out she was like in love with him and he did it with her standing behind him… Man was he embarrassed! Jeff opened the door revealing his Sleeping Beauty.   
"God am I sorry." Matt said as Jeff patted him. Jeff walked over to the bed and gently laid his lips on Faith's lips…  
*************************  
Jeff? Jeff where all you? It was all I could think. I even swore I felt him on me. I opened my eyes knowing it was just my imagination. But I opened them to my baby as I embraced him in a huge hug and held tightly. His arms were around me as I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye.  
"That son of a…" I didn't get to finish because Matt was over.  
"Faith… I am so sorry… I don't remember a thing…"  
"Yea right!" I said.  
"Faith babe, he doesn't." Jeff said, "Kira like had him like under some kind of spell." I raised my eyebrow at the unlikeness of that.   
"I'm so sorry… you got to believe me." I guess I did, I knew how commanding Kira could be… but a spell? That was a little far fetched for me.   
"I believe you Matt." I said I let go of Jeff to hold him. I looked at his face that was half-covered in blood as I tisked Jeff and went to the bathroom. I came back out and wiped off Matt's face revealing a nasty bruise.  
"We really got to talk to Vince man… you were kinda fired after you interfered and he made me and Faith a team…" Matt's eyes kinda gawked. "But there's nothing like a three-some… Wait… that didn't come out right…"  
"Jeff!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. Matt smiled as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower flip on.   
"These next few days are gonna be hell." Jeff said.  
"Then maybe I should enjoy tonight." I said crawling up on him. He chuckled a bit.  
"Gees, did I do this to you?" He said laughing. I giggled as I pushed him down to the mattress giggling. I already felt his hard penetration prodding me as I covered his face in soft kisses and pulled off his shirt. I gnawed at his nipples as his tongue ventured across my forehead. His hands roamed my chests pulling and smoothing here and there. I let him take over as he flipped me and nearly ripped off my shirt. His hands went up and down my sides as his face disappeared into my chests. I sat up and let my hands feel the tenting on his jeans.   
"For me?" I asked trying to tug his pants down. I eventually got them loose releasing his already erect cock. I felt him push me back down as his fingers fumbled with the fly to my jeans. He pulled them down showing my blue sparkly thong as he went to work. His fingers slid in and out of me as he prepared me fully. I let my hips buck a bit as his fingers hit the little spot that drove me crazy.  
"Jeffy… I need you… need you in me… now… I need you…" My words were spread far apart and I was barely breathing.  
"Want me or need me?" He asked deviously.  
"Need!" He smiled as he slipped himself inside me. Slowly at first as he sped off and went faster and faster. Matt's shower flipped off as I felt myself coming. "Jeff… oh SHIT." I exploded as he came in me.  
"Oh God…" He pulled out as he laid beside me panting. I let my chest rise as set as I pulled the large cover over us. "I love you." Jeff said after a few minutes.  
"I love you too." I crawled up close to him as he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open as I kept my eyes closed.  
"Having fun?" Matt laughed, "I could hear you through the shower." Jeff laughed a little. His arm moved a little up and down my back. I guess Matt was changing because Jeff mentioned that he could borrow some clothes from his bag.  
"There's only one bed… so you can just get in too." Jeff said.  
"Are you sure Jeff…" Matt said as I felt Jeff scoot over pulling me in with him. Matt got in on the side by me, but not close. I felt a little uncomfortable again… I mean, I was still here like naked. But the bed was huge and Matt was far away.  
"Finally my soul is back together." Jeff said giving me a quaint kiss on the forehead. For some reason everything was safe and put together for me as well. I guess… I guess now my soul was back together too. And I could stop chasing love, I had finally found it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
